The New Girls
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Bella is left again by the cullens but there's a different reason. What happens when the Cullens and Bella meet again. full summary inside. - Sequel to HE LEFT ME, AND THEN SHE KIDNAPPED ME
1. SUMMARY

**_THE SEQUEL TO HE LEFT ME, AND THE SHE KINDAPPED ME_**

IN THIS STORY, BELLA IS LEFT AGAIN BUT THIS TIME FOR ANOTHER WOMAN. WHEN THE CULLEN LEAVE THIS TIME, THEY TELL BELLA NOT TO EVEN COME BACK BUT NOT WITH SUCH NICE WORDS.

WHAT HAPPENS WHERE BELLA AND THE CULLENS MEET UP YEARS LATER?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE CULLENS MEET THE THREE DOYLE SISTER: ISEBELLE [IZZY], MARIE, GABRIELLE [SWAN].


	2. The Honeymoon

**_Bella POV_**

"Bella, did I tell you how beautiful you look." Edward said. Its been five amazing years since Edward and I were married, and we're still on our honeymoon. We did take a break from the honey to visit the family, but then we went stay back to Esme's Isle.

"Yes, you did, Edward." I said. We were currently on the beach laying on the beach in each other arms. I was listening to his breathe come and go.

"This is too perfect." Edward said. I dediced it was time for us to have some fun, so I stood up and looking down at Edward. All he had on was his swimsuit, of course all I had on was a bikini. Alice did the packing for our trip.

"What are you doing." Edward asked, smiling my favorite croaked smile. His eyes held nothing but lust and love.

"Why don't you come and find out." I said, then I took out running for the house. I was right behind me. Right when I made to the house, he tackled me to the floor. In a second, his suit was gone along with mine. Right when the fun was about to start...

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

His phone went off. He reach for it but I grabbed his hands and sat on top of him.

"Let the phone ring." I said, as I kissed my way down his jaw line.

"Fine with me." Edward said, flipping us over so I was underneath him. We started kissing again, but then...

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Who the hell." I said, grabbing the phone.

"I thought, we'd let it ring." Edward said, kissing my collar bone.

"They know we're busy so it better me good." I said, looking at the caller id. It was Alice. I groaned.

"What?" I snapped at Alice.

"So to interrupt, but we want to know if you're coming home soon." Alice said, apologitically.

"Alice, we're busy." I said. Edward started to kiss his way down my stomach. I looked at him. He know what he was doing to me. He meet my look and smirked, then he kept going down.

"Bella, it's been five years. You can take a break for a while." Alice said. Edward was still kissing me, when I flipped us again.

"Alice talk to Edward." I said, handling him the phone. At started to kiss every inch of his chest.

"Alice...No, we're busy...What's so important...Alice...Oh god!" Edward hung up on Alice at the last part and finished what we were starting. We were just about to start round two, when guess what happened.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"What does what pixie want?" I said, as Edward kept kissing my neck. But this time when I looked at the calller id, it was Esme's number.

I pushed Edward off me, when when I saw Esme's name.

"What?" Edward said. He was clearly frustated.

"It's your mother." I said, handling him the phone and walking toward the bathroom.

"Hey, mom...No, its just...Yes, mom...We will...See you soon." I heard Edward say.

"We're leaving." I said, coming into the room wear a matching pair of red lace underclothes and a see through black robe.

"Yes, we..." he started but stopped when he saw me.

"Round two..." I suggested, walking to the bed.

"Round two." He said, pinning me down.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**MY**

**STORY**

**\/**


	3. Back Home Again

**_Edward POV_**

After rounds two through five, we got ready to leave for the boat. I wore a red shirt and blue jeans. My hair was it normal messy self. Then I heard Bella soft footstep enter the room, I turned around and saw my angel. She was beautiful. Her wonderful long hair was let loose around her, and she wore pratically no make up except a line bit of lip gloss. She had on black skinny jeans, light blue long sweater, and black high heels.

"Heels..." I said.

"We'll going to see Alice." she said matter-of-fact, walking over to me.

"I like them." I said, wrapping me arms around her. We kissed then. At first it was soft and gentle, but then it hard and rough.

"We don't have time for a round six." Bella said, pulling away from the kiss.

"I wished we did." I said, kissing her neck.

"Tease..." she breathed.

"Am not." I joked.

"Shut up and let's go." Bella said, pulling me towards the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The flight was interresting. It consisted with us having round six in the bathroom on the plane. And the a round seven, when we were waiting for our ssecond flight in New York. _Need less to say, Emmett and Rosalie were wearing off on us._

When we arrivied home, everyone was in different rooms. Carlisle was in his study; Esme was in the garden; Alice was in her room design something; Jasper and Emmett were on the Xbox; Rosalie was looking on the computer for a new car moder.

Since Bella had her shield up no one knew we were home yet. So no one was greeted us at the front door.

"What? No, welcome home party?" Bella joked as we walked into the front down.

"Bella!...Edward!" everyone yelled and hurried to greet us.

"What did needs us for?" Bella asked, after all the hello's were done.

"Tanya needs to talk to Edward." Alice said, looking down.

"Tanya,..." I asked.

"Hey, Edward." Tanya said, walking into the room. She was watching Bella and me.

"Tanya, what do you need?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Bella.

"I need to talk to you all..." Tanya said, then threw Bella a pointed glance, "alone." I just about to tell her Bella would stay, when Bella stepped out of my arms.

"I'm going hunting." Bella said. I knew agruing was pointless, so I didn't.

"ok." I said, before she dissappearing out the door.

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Bella's powers - physical/mental shield & physical/mental copycat

*this mean she can block any power and can copy both powers and physical triats

* * *

Please Review

the more reviews,

the soon the next chapter

**\/**


	4. You Don't Want Me

**_Can ya'll please review_**

**_I wanna know if you think my story's good or not_**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**(o_O)**

**_

* * *

_**

_Bella POV_

I hunted for about two hours, before I decided to go back. I was sure whatever Tanya wanted to say would be done my then. I was a little worried about whatever was happening at the house but quickly but it out of my mind.

When I got back to the house, everyone was in the living room. No one even said hi to me when I walked in.

"Unm...hey, guys." I said, feeling akward.

"Oh, you came back..." Edward said, looking at me.

"Of course,...why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because no one wants you." Rosalie said, coldly. Her voice made me want to shiver.

"Not funny, Rosalie." I said.

"She wasn't trying to be." Alice said, glaring at me.

"OK guys, this seriously isn't funny." I said.

"Then leave..." Alice said, coldly.

"What's gotten into you guys?...What I do wrong?" I said, looking at everyone.

"My family was perfect before you came." Carlisle said, walking to his study.

"Edward needed something to do beside sit around. So you were a good choice." Esme said, walking to her and Carlisle room.

"You were something new to play with." Alice said, flipping through a magizine.

"I never liked you, and I still don't." Rosalie said, walkind on the door towards the garage.

"Why would I want you for a sister...You're nothing special." Emmett said, walkind towards the Xbox.

"I was just waiting 'til I could have a snack." Jasper said, following Emmett.

"You're not doing this....You guys care...You changed me, 'cause you didn't want to lose me." I said.

"Guilty...That's all it was." Edward said, "Now, get out you..." I stopped listen at that. This wasn't happen.

"You love me." I said softly, interrupting what he was saying. He walking over to me and took off my weddding ring. I felt like my heart had just been rip out.

"No, I loved having you to play with." I said. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran. I ran away from the house, the family that I thought loved me, from the man I gave myself to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a few hours of runnig, I broke down. I cried and sobbed and screaming, until I had nothing left.

After a few minutes of just lying there, I felt two new people. Not like they walked to me, but came from me.

"Why are we crying." the first of us asked, she seemed so inoccent.

"What aren't we beating the crap out of those fools." the second asked, she was tough, like she wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"We're never let'll anyone hurt us again." the third said, she seems both shy and confident at the same time.

"I don't want to be hurt again." the second said.

"I want a family that loves me." the third said.

"I want someone." the first said.

"We need to leave...start over...clearly our head...or heads, if you literal." the third said.

"What are our names?" the second asked. We thought for a second, before a thought came to us.

"Isabella." the first said.

"Marie." the second said.

"Gabriella, but call me Swan." the third said.

* * *

**  
Uhm...I wonder what's up with the Cullen's**

**Well you'll have to reveiw to find out**

**\/**


	5. Party

**_Edward POV_**

_THIRTY YEARS LATER_

The town we'd moved to was quite huge. I was a small little town, but it wasn't a major city. We did have to worry about be ostinatious with cars or clothes. It was ok, I guess.

"Why do we have to go." I muddered, as Alice straighten my tie. We were go to a charity baquet at city hall.

_'Because we need to as least act normal for one night.'_ Alice thought in a monotone. She hadn't said a word aloud to anyone since the incident thirty years ago. I sighed, this is going to be a long night.

_Later that evening..._

Carlisle was talking to a group of doctor that would be working us him at the hospital. Myself and the rest of the family was a few feet away. One mand walked up to Carlisle and introduced himself after the other doctors left to mengle.

"Hello, I'm Grey Doyle." the man said. He looked about thirty-five years old and was around six feet tall. He had brown hair and eyes. The man was followed my a blonde would who looked no more older that twenty-three at most.

"Carlise Cullen...and this is my family Esme, my wife, and my daughters Alice and Rosalie, and my sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward." Carlisle said.

"Is that all?" Mr. Doyle asked.

"No we have one more but she wasn't up to come to the party." Carlisle said. _'That thing is not family' _I added in me head. My siblings thoughts were about the same as mine at the moment.

"Ah, you should meet my daughters. They're lovely girls...Martha, would you please retrieve my daughters." Mr. Doyle said.

"Yes, Mr. Doyle." the woman replied, before she lefted us only.

"So, Carlisle, what do you do for a living?" Mr. Doyle said.

"I'm a doctor." Carlisle said.

"My daughter Gabrielle wants to be a doctor." Mr. Doyle said, "Maybe you could talk to her about it."

"That would be nice." Carlisle said.

"Papa..." a voice called. Everyone but Mr. Doyle froze at the voice. It sounded just like Bella, only it sounded more inoccent.

"Dad..." another voice called. This voice more rebellious in a way.

"Daddy..." a finally voice said. This said was shy yet something else.

We turned around and saw three girls coming towards us. They all looked exactly like Bella. One was in a pink, sleeveless dress that came to the knees. Another was in a black, shiny dress that came to mid-thigh. And the last girls was in a blue, floor legth dress. **[AN: dress well be on my profile]**

"These are my lovely daughters." Mr Doyle said, "Girls, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullean and his family."

"Hi, my name's Isebella, but call me Izzy." the one in the blue dress said.

"Hey, my name's Marie; that all you can call me, so don't try to make it cute." the one in black said.

"Hello, my name's Gabrielle, but please call me Swan." the one in the pink dress said.

"Swan?...That's an interresting nickname." Carlisle said, trying to sound calm.

"Well, that's what my girls call me." Gabrielle said.

"She's on the drill team and the volleyball team and the basketball team and softball team and-" Mr. Doyle started.

"Dad, stop it. You're giving them a headache." Marie said to stop Mr. Doyle's speech, and then she spoke to the rest of us, "Basically, she's into anything sports."

"Why if it isn't my Angel Bee." A boy said walking up to Marie. He was my hieght. The boy had green eyes, black hair, and a few tatoos, that were visible. He was wearing black dress pants and a orange button down shirt.

"Henry." Marie greeting.

"Angel Bee?" Emmett asked.

"I sing like angel, but I string like a bee." Marie said, as Henry lead her to the dance floor.

"If you would excuse me." Mr. Doyle said, walking away. After a few minutes, Alice choose to break the silence and speak for the first time in thirty years.

"Bella?" Alice said.

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" Isabella said, sacrasticially.

"Bella, that's not funny." Alice said.

"Where, oh where, have I heard that before." Gabrielle said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh..right I said that to you guys thirty years ago

"Please, Bella..." I said.

"You don't talk to me...And it's either Izzy, Marie or Swan." Isabella said. At this time, Marie walked back over to us.

"Dad, said I need to be polite and invite you to the before school party." Marie said.

"Whatever..." Isebella and Gabrielle said, walking towards the exit.

"If you're coming follow us." Marie said, walking away.

"Are you going?" Esme said, her thoughts were screaming for us to say yes.

"Yes." I said.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	6. Blah Blah Blah

**_Please tell me what ya'll think about the story so far_**

* * *

**_Alice Point Of View:_**

We follow Bella from the banquet to a house in the upper part of town. The house was big, maybe three stories and a basement The places even had a pool and pool house. From the outside, the party looked insane.

When we pulled up to the house, there was a small group on the porch. Two boys and one girl made up the group. One of the boys looked like the small town golden boy, you know the one that's on all the sports team and dating the head cheerleader. The other boy looked the total oppisite, the bad boy. Then the girl was black girl with black hair and brown eyes said. She was in a gold tank top and blue jeans.

"Here are your clothes, girls." the girl said, holing out three bags, each with a different ribbon on it.

"Thanks." Isabella said, taking the blue ribbon bag.

"Gacious." Marie said, taking the red ribbon bag.

"Thank You." Gabriella said, taking the white ribbon bag.

"Brittany, can you get those two some clothes?" Marie said, waving a hand to me and Rosalie.

"Uhm...Sure, just give me a minute." the girl, Brittany, said. Before she dissappeared up the stairs. Isebella, Marie and Gabriella soon followed after her. After a three minutes of just standing there on the porch, one of the boys choose to speak.

"So...you all know the Doyle sister." the golden boy said.

"Yes, we do..." I said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jason, and this is Mark." the golden boy, Jason, said. Then then was an uncomfortable silience that followed.

"So....why don't you come inside." Mark said, trying to gt rid of the tension.

"Ok..." Emmett said, following the boys into the house.

Inside the house was crazy. I saw some people making out on counches, some heading upstairs, and some dancing around. It looked like every teenager in the state was right. I even saw poeple heading outside. It looked like whoever lived here had a pool. This house liked twice the size of ours.

"You like my house?" Mark said.

"It's lovely." I said. Mark and Jason dissappeared into the kitchen after that. Soon, Brittany came back with some clothes for me and Rosalie. We went into the guest room to change. For Rosalie, she brought a black mine skirt and a red tank top, and for me, she had a pair of jeans and a pink tee-shirt with black music notes on it.

When we can out we saw Bella...I mean, Bellas'. _Gabriella_ was in a flowy white halter top dress that stopped mid-thigh; _Marie_ was in black skinny jeans and a red corset top; and _Isabella_ was in a jean mini-shirt and a blue tee-shirt. _**[AN: check the bottom on the page of the links to outfits.]**_

Henry walked onto the stage and everyone quieted down. He had a mic with him so everyone on the house could hear him. "OK...so we're going to have some live intertianment, so a good friend has decided to sing for us...So now,...I know her as Angel Bee, but you know her a Marie Doyle." Henry said, and everyone stared to cheer. _Marie_ was on the porch, on the other side of the pool, with a mic.

_"You can have a lot fun,  
When you're home alone.  
Texting your friends,c  
On your mobile phone.  
Shorten all the words till no one understands.  
You can have a lot of fun.  
In your bedroom.  
Singing loudly,  
And way out of tune.  
Telling everyone that you want to form a band."_

She jumper off the porch and walked towards the pool.

_"Everybodys telling me to grow up.  
Get a sensible haircut.  
You're wearing too much make-up.  
Just grow up, grow up.  
Blah Blah Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah Blah Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah Blah Blah, All i hear is,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!"_

She walked around the pool, while singing.

_"You can have a lot of fun,  
Dancing in the rain.  
All your problems,  
Washing down the drain.  
Life's too short to take too seriously.  
You can have a lot of fun,  
In your favourite shop.  
Trying clothes on,  
I just can't stop changing fashion styles endlessly._

_Everybodys telling me to grow up.  
Get a sensible haircut.  
You're wearing too much make-up.  
Just grow up, grow up.  
Blah Blah Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah Blah Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah Blah Blah, All i hear is,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!"_

She jumper onto the stage.

_"Grow up, get a sensible haircut...._

_Blah Blah Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah Blah Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah Blah Blah, All i hear is,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!  
Blah Blah Blah, I can't hear you!  
Blah Blah Blah, I'm not listening!  
Blah Blah Blah, All i hear is,  
Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!"_

* * *

_**Authar's Note:**_

_OK...so I check out my new story, The Age of the Vampics_ & _My Name Was Bella.  
Please check them out, and please the other stories, too._

* * *

**Izzy's Party Clothes**

*Top*  
http://www(dot)target(dot)com/Licensed-Totally-Blue-Tie-Dye/dp/B0019VISTO/ref=br_1_13?ie=UTF8&frombrowse=1&searchView=grid5&searchNodeID=370498011&node=370498011&searchRank=salesrank&searchPage=2&searchSize=30&id=Licensed%20Totally%20Blue%20Tie%20Dye

*Skirt*  
http://www(dot)shopjdo(dot)com/assets/images/Skirts/redpocketskirt_large(dot)jpg

**Marie's Party Clothes**

*Top*  
http://i2(com)iofferphoto(com)com/img/item/111/620/115/o_Jt8w236E9MbhZzp(dot)jpg

*Jeans & Shoes*  
http://www(dot)belk(dot)com/AST/Main/Belk_Primary/Women/Shop/Jeans/ShopByLegStyle/Straight_Leg/PRD~18033492090987301ZZ/Lauren+Jeans+++Co++Talia+Stretch+Skinny+Jean+br+(dot)jsp?off=1

**Gabriella's Party Clothes**

*DRESS*  
http://www(dot)belk(com)com/AST/Main/Belk_Primary/Women/Shop/Dresses/MotheroftheBride/PRD~150098346166/Cachet+Strapless+Tiered+Dress(dot)jsp?off=16

_

* * *

_

_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. Talking At The Party

**_\m/  
I HOPE YOU'RE LIKING MY STORY...  
\m/_**

**_

* * *

_**

Rosalie Point Of View:

During _Marie's_ song, we didn't even notice that someone was moving toward us. So when _Isabella_ tapped me on the shoulder, Ijumped. "What are you doing here." she asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that Edward was about to speak, but she cut him out first. "Wasn't breaking my heart twice enough for you people."

"We didn't..." Alice started.

"Oh, yes, you did...you broke my heart...why didn't you just let Victoria kill me, uh. That would have saved your time and part of my heart ache." she said.

"She had a friend...she won't let us go..." I breathed even so softly.

"What..." _Isabella_ said.

"She has a friend...with a very powerful gift." I said.

"Powerful...what gift?" _Isabella _asked, but then she came.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Eddie...I was getting lonely at the house." Came a voice from behind. I turned around and saw her. She was dressing in a black mini-skirt, red halter top and a pair of hooker shoes.

"Tanya...long time, no see." I said.

"Bella, well, it's this a nice surprise." Tanya said.

"No..." _Gabriella_ said, coming up behind Tanya. Tanya spun around to face her.

"Not at all..." _Marie_ said, standing beside me.

"What they say." I said.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

_'What the heck is going on here.'_ - Tanya

"Well.....I see your talent has grown." Tanya said, looking among the three Bellas.

"Yes." _Marie_ said.

"How nice." _'Lucky witch.'_ She added in her head.

"So...what grade are you all playing this time." _Gabriella_ asked.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and I are sophomores; Tanya, Edward, and Alice are freshmen." Jasper said.

"Really...'cause we're sophmores too." _Isabella_ said.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime....go hunting together." Alice said.

"No, I'm busy with sports" _Gabriella_ said.

"Not gonna happen, I got drama club." _Isabella_ said.

"No...I just don't want to go." _Marie_ said.

And with that they left.

_*****TIME-JUMP*****_

School was bad.....................

Bella would walk passed us, not talk to us, not even look at us. And it didn't change until the summer before our Junior year.

* * *

_OK...FIVE OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THAT'S NOT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR._

_(o_O)_

_IS THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS._

_

* * *

_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review,**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	8. Junior Year Last Day Of School

**_,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/_**

**_THANKS FOR READING MY STORY & PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO._**

* * *

**_Emmett Point Of View:_**

***Last hour on the last day of junior year***

_'I hate this...I hate this...I hate this...I hate this...'_

My little sister is just one seat away from me(_Isabella_ - two seats to the left by the door, _Marie_ - in front, _Gabriella_ - behind him) and I can't do anything...not talk to her, not pass her a note, no nothing...It's all Tanya's fault.

_'I hate Tanya...I hate Tanya...I hate Tanya...I hate Tanya...'_

"Summer." A guy somewhere behind me whispered. I looked up at the clock. Ten seconds to go 'til summer. I looked at Rosalie and saw she was in her own world. I nugged her.

"Seven seconds." I whispered. She nodded.

"Summer."

"Summer."

"Summer."

Came whispers from all around.

Three..Two..One

* * *

**THE THREE BELLA'S LAST DAY OF SCHOOL CLOTHES**

Isabella(Izzy)-  
http://www(dot)taistoisoisbeau(dot)com/blog/wp-content/2009/03/preppy_chic_style(dot)pnghttp://www(dot)taistoisoisbeau(dot)com/blog/wp-content/2009/03/preppy_chic_style(dot)jpq

Marie-  
http://www(dot)chinadaily(dot)com(dot)cn/showbiz/images/attachement/jpg/site1/20090616/0023ae606f170ba188df01(dot)jpg

Gabriella(Swan)-  
http://intheircloset(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/joes-jeans-skinny-jeans-falls-halter-top-giuseppe-zanotti-tortoise-t-strap-heels(dot)jpg --- _the purple top_

* * *

**_No Point Of View(NARRATION):_**

Everyone threw their papers in the air, while _Marie_ run to the door and jumped on her skate board heading out to find Mark.

"What time is it?" a jock yelled.

"Summertime" everyone else in the class yelled back. Everyone gathered their stuff and ran out the door, bearly noting the innercom announcement.

"All students head to the aditorium for a finally preformance by the drama club....And have a great summer."

That left only _Gabriella_, Kelly, Jason, John, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in the classroom that held fivty.

"Finally summer's here...It's good to be chillin' out....I'm off the clock, so the pressures off....Now my girl's what it's all about." Jason told John, as he walked toward _Gabriella_.

"You know I'm ready for some sunshine...But most of all, I'm ready for a summer romance" _Gabriella_ said to Kelly.

"Hey, girls, let's head over to the aditorium for _Izzy_'s thing." Jason said, holding out his hand for _Gabriella_.

"K." _Gabriella_ said, grabbing Jason's hand.

Down the hall, _Isabella_ was making her way down the hallway staircase. Everyone was trying to get her to sign their yearbooks and take some pictures with them while she was going. They were acting as if she was a movie star. Edward was at the bottom of the stairs with Alice and Tanya.

"Keri, you know what's best about summer?" _Isabella_ asked, as she signed a yearbook.

"Tell me, _Izzy_." Keri said, posing with _Isabella_ for a picture.

"Goodbye to rules...No summer school....We're free to shop till we drop." _Isabella_ said.

"Gurl, it's an education vacation." Saga said.

"And the party never has to stop." Mai and Krystal said together.

"We've got things to do....but we'll see you soon." Keri said, as she hurried them along.

"And we're really gonna miss you all." _Isabella_ said.

"Bye, bye....Until next fall." _Isabella_ and Keri said together.

_Isabella_ grabbed Edward's yearbook, signed 'See You Next Year Cutie', and then kissed it. Leave the outline of her lips in lipstick on his yearbook. Tanya was fuming.

"Bye bye." _Isabella_ said, handing him back his yearbook and walking away.

In the parking lot by the aditorium, _Marie_ and Mark were sitting down on the tailgate of Mark's truck talk about summer.

"No more waking up at 6 A.M." Mark said.

"'Cause now our time is all our own." _Marie_ said, lenning in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Scotty.

"Enough mussy stufff already, we're waiting...c'mon let's go." Scotty said, grabbing and dragging him to the aditorium.

**_Random Student's Point Of View:_**

"Ok...quiet down....the sooner, we get done; the sooner, you can go have some fun." Isabella said.

And the aditorium queited down.

"Now, as you know our senior, Maddison Richerson, was offered an early addmission to Julliart....so we did not get to preform our play 'Chicago'...." Isabella kept talking but I stopped listen. I just thought about how hot she was. She was so hot, she made the sun you got a nice pair of legs, fantastic butt, and a killer---

I was brought out of my thoughts by a slap to the head.

"What?" I asked.

"You were drowling...and the shows about to start." the guy next to me said.

"And now the 6 marry murderesses of the cook county jail in their rendition of the cell block tango"

**[LIZ]**  
_Pop!_

**[REBECCA]  
**_Six!_

**[KATTY]**  
_Squish!_

**[ANNE]**  
_Uh Uh_

**[KERI]  
**_Cicero_

**[ISABELLA]**  
_Lipschitz!_

**[LIZ]**  
_Pop!_

**[REBECCA]  
**_Six!_

**[KATTY]**  
_Squish!_

**[ANNE]**  
_Uh Uh_

**[KERI]  
**_Cicero_

**[ISABELLA]**  
_Lipschitz!_

**[LIZ]**  
_Pop!_

**[REBECCA]  
**_Six!_

**[KATTY]**  
_Squish!_

**[ANNE]**  
_Uh Uh_

**[KERI]  
**_Cicero_

**[ISABELLA]**  
_Lipschitz!_

**[ALL]**  
_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it_

**[KERI]**  
_I betcha you would have done the same!_

**[LIZ]**  
_Pop!_

**[REBECCA]  
**_Six!_

**[KATTY]**  
_Squish!_

**[ANNE]**  
_Uh Uh_

**[KERI]  
**_Cicero_

**[ISABELLA]**  
_Lipschitz!_

**[LIZ (Spoken)]**  
_You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head._

**[GIRLS]  
**_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!_

**[REBECCA (Spoken)]**  
_I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic._

**[LIZ, REBECCA, KATTY, ISABELLA]  
**_Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!_

**[KERI AND ANNE]  
**_Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz_

**[KATTY (Spoken)]**  
_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."_

**[ALL]**  
_If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!_

**[ANNE (Spoken)]**  
_Mit keresek, n itt? Azt mondj k,  
hogy a h res lakem lefogta a f rjemet n meg  
lecsaptam a fej t. De nem igaz, n rtatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mi rt mondja  
Uncle Sam, hogy n tettem. Prob ltam  
a rend rs gen megmagyar zni de nem rtett k meg..._

**[REBECCA (Spoken)]**  
_Yeah, but did you do it?_

**[ANNE]  
**_UH UH, not guilty!_

**[KERI]**  
_My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle._

_Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead._

_They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

**[KERI]**  
_They had it coming_

**[GIRLS]**  
_They had it coming_

**[KERI]**  
_They had it coming_

**[GIRLS]**  
_They had it coming_

**[KERI]**  
_They had it coming_

**[GIRLS]**  
_They took a flower_

**[KERI]**  
_All along_

**[GIRLS]**  
_In its prime_

**[KERI]**  
_I didn't do it_

**[GIRLS]**  
_And then they used it_

**[KERI]**  
_But if I'd done it_

**[GIRLS]**  
_And they abused it_

**[KERI]**  
_How could you tell me_

**[GIRLS]**  
_It was a murder_

**[KERI]**  
_That I was wrong?_

**[GIRLS]  
**_But not a crime!_

**[MONA]**  
_I loved Edward Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a pianist.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Tanya.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead._

**[ALL]**  
_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

**[LIZ,REBECCA,ISABELLA]**  
_They had it comin'_

**[KATTY,KERI,ANNE]**  
_They had it comin'_

**[LIZ,REBECCA,ISABELLA]**  
_They had it comin'_

**[KATTY,KERI,ANNE]  
**_They had it comin'_

**[LIZ,REBECCA,ISABELLA]**  
_They had it comin'_

**[KATTY,KERI,ANNE]  
**_They had it comin'_

**[LIZ,REBECCA,ISABELLA]**  
_All along_

**[KATTY,KERI,ANNE]**  
_All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us  
And they abused us  
And they abused us_

**[LIZ,REBECCA,ISABELLA]  
**_How could you tell us_

**[KATTY,KERI,ANNE]**  
_How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?_

_He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!_

**[LIZ (Spoken)]  
**_You pop that gum one more time!_

**[REBECCA (spoken)]  
**_Single my ass._

**[KATTY (Spoken)]  
**_Ten times!_

**[ANNE (Spoken)]  
**_Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe._

**[KERI (Spoken)]  
**_Number seventeen-the spread eagle._

**[ISABELLA (Spoken)]**  
_Artistic differences._

**[LIZ]**  
_Pop!_

**[REBECCA]  
**_Six!_

**[KATTY]**  
_Squish!_

**[ANNE]**  
_Uh Uh_

**[KERI]  
**_Cicero_

**[ISABELLA]**  
_Lipschitz!_

"Give it up for our drama club." The principle said.

Everyone just exploded. Cheers, whispers, everything came out.

"Great.....Now everyone get out, it's summer." the principle said, laughing.

* * *

_(o_O)_

_SO IT THIS CHAPTER A HIT OR MISS?_

_did anyone notice the changes to the song?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Fabolous

**__**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...THAT'S STEPHANIE MEYER'S _**THING

* * *

**_Bella(Isabella) Point Of View:_**

"So Izzy...what are you doing for summer?" Keri asked my ask we headed out to my car.

"Pool...us and the girls, totally have to spend all our time at the country-club." I said.

"Good idea...so are you and your sister going to be at the Grand Summer Starts party tonight?"

"No....we at totally busy."

"With what?" She asked.

_'Hunting.'_ I thought, then said aloud, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Whatever, burl..." She said, "By the way, what are you going to go about Tiara?"

Tiara is one of the freshman girls in the drama club. She has been trying all year to get the head spot on the club, but everyone voted that to me.

"I have no idea...I guess hope she doesn't do anything stupid." I said shrugging.

**_Edward Point Of View:_**

"I want to do something know this year." Tanya said.

"Like what?" Emmett mumbled.

"Let go to the country club." Tanya said.

"Let's." Alice said. _'Edward, we really want to go, and we need to go hunting tonight.'_

_*****Two Days Later : Around Noon*****_

**_Jason Point Of View:_**

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

"I got it." I called, "Hello."

_"Jason Steiner."_

"Speaking." I said.

_"I have an offer for you."_

**_Tiara Point Of View:_**

"Welcome home, Miss Redwood" David said.

"Hello, David..." I said, stepping out of my convertible. "Find my car some shade."

"Of course." he said. I looked around at the country club that my parents owner---Midnight Suns.

"It's good to be home."

*Later By The Pool*

"Tiara." My friends greeted me.

"Hey, girls." I said, "Girls, it's summer...which means."

"Goodbye clouds of grey." Elizabeth said.

"Hello skies of blue," Amy said

"A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa." Rebecca said.

"Endless days in my chaise...The whole world according to _moi_." I said, laying down on my chair.

"You know what I love about it here." Amy said.

"No, but I know what I love." I said.

"Which is?" Elizabeth said.

"Iced tea imported from England; lifeguards imported from Spain; towels imported from Turkey; turkey imported from Maine." I said laughing

"We're gonna relax and renew." Katie said.

"Pool boys." I called, standing from my chair. Four boys ran up to my chair. I guess they now the drill.

"Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops," I said to the blonde, "Where is my pink prada tote?" I asked the brunette, "I need my tiffany hair band," I told the red head, "And then I can go for a float." I told the one with black hair. They all ran off to find my things.

I turned towards the gate and smiled. I saw Jason walking though the gates followed by the rest of his crew.

"Is it fabulous?" Amy said.

"Absolutely..." I said. I saw Jason wave to someone and saw Gabriella sitting in the lifeguard chair. "NOT!"

* * *

**Please**

**Review**

**My**

**Story!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. The Hunt

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated_

_in a while. With all of the thing happening at my _

_school and with sports, I have been so busy that _

_I almost completely forgot about all my stories and_

_other stuff._

_Well, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it. I_

_will be trying to post a new chapter at least every two_

_weeks if I can. =D_

* * *

_(This starts starts the night after school got let out for the summer.)_

_**Edward Point Of View:** (that night at the Cullens' house)_

"How can me go to the country club....Have you forgotten that we kind of sparkle in the sunlight." Jasper said.

"A little make-up can fix that." Tanya said.

"We really don't have a choose in this, do we?" Rosalie said.

"No...so let's go hunting." Tanya said.

**_Bella(Isabella) Point Of View:_**

"Dad, we're going to the movie." I said, as me and my sister walked out the door. He was such a sweet human. I hate that we had to lie to him. I was actual going hunting, but I can't tell him that.

Yes, he does know that we---or really, I am a vampire. I really was as had as I thought it would be to keep that secret from he. I mean with all my talents it's super easy, and I done it before.

Same pattern find a poor man thatis down on his luck and offer him a better future, earace his memory, give him a new past, add a few fake documents, and BANG! I have a new life in a new town with a new dad.

"Have fun." Dad said, as we left.

We(or I) drove to the next state.

"We should state thinking about a new 'dad'....we only have one year left." Marie said.

"We could go to a local college and stay a little long." Gabrielle said.

"That's boring." Marie said.

"It's less work." Gabriella said.

"Okay...that's enough talking to ourselves for tonight." I said, before i used my talent to become one person again.

"I swear one day I'm going to go crazy from talking to myself." I muttered, before I headed out for me hunt.

**_Tanya Point Of View:_**

I had just finished three deer, when I caught the scent of another vampire. I followed the scent to a little creek where I found _her_.

She was sitting on a rock, looking towards the moon.

"What do you want?" She asked, breaking the silent of the night.

"You to leaving." I said.

**_Bella Point Of View:_**

"Now, why would I do that?" I said.

"'Cause you're messing on my family." Tanya sneered

"Let me ask you a question...What would make them happy?" I said.

"You to leave us alone." she said.

"Would that really bring them happiness?" I asked.

_I don't care if their happy....I just want you gone._ - Tanya

"I'm going to say here as long as I want and you're not going to anything about it." I said.

"I always get what I want....and I want your gone." she growled

"Get used to disappointment then." I said, before taking off toward my car.

**_Tanya Point Of View:_**

If she thinks, she's won this....She gots another thing coming.

* * *

**^_\\**

**PLEASE **

**REVIEW **

**MY **

**STORY **

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	11. Mall

Ok so I haven't updated in like six months because...well, I've been busy and I didn't know what to put next.

List of songs used:

(chapter 6) _Blah Blah Blah(Grow Up)_- Avril Lavigne  
(chapter 8) _Cell Block Tango_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Bella Point Of View:_

_"I'm going to say here as long as I want and you're not going to anything about it." I said._

_"I always get what I want...and I want your gone." she growled_

_"Get used to disappointment then." I said, before taking off toward my car._

_Tanya Point Of View:_

_If she thinks, she's won this...She gots another thing coming._

_**Narrative Point Of View: [Centered on Tanya]**_

Tanya spent half of the summer trying to make everyone turn on the Dowle sisters and when that didn't work she started telling everyone that the Dowle sisters were out to get her. Which might have worked if she said it was just Marie, since she was known to have an attitude; but when she said it was all of them, everyone though she was insane. Isabella was known to be very kind, and Gabrielle was the perfect little angel.

In July, Tanya had come up with a-what she thought to be-perfect plan. If she couldn't win them over, she would pay them over.

She walked into Carlisle's study and like the spoiled bat she was, demanded.

"I want a sweet sixteen party."

_**Isabella Point Of View:**_

"If that girl says one more thing about you or your sisters, I'm going to rethink the whole never-hit-a-girl thing," Jason said. I was helping him pick of a anniversary present for Gabrielle.

_'I wonder if its weird that I'm picking out a gift that is for me when he thinks I'm not me just her sister.' _I thought, _'Okay that just one big headache wanting to happen so I'll leave it alone.'_

"She's not worth it Jason," I said, looking as a few lockets.

"How can you three-well two, 'cause I known Marie is with me-be so calm," Jason said.

"'Cause she's just a jealous little girl that probably has daddy issues," I said, picking up a necklace with a rose-shaped pendant, "This one."

"Izzy!" Saga yelled, running into the store.

"Yes, Saga," I said, as Jason went to pay for his gift.

"You need to come to the quad, like, now," she said.

_**Gabrielle Point Of View:**_

All of us-the cheerleaders-had just gotten back from cheer camp and were spending the day relaxing at the mall. The country club was out of question, since Tanya was there 24/7 and was driving everyone crazy.

"I love this top." I said, pulling a pink and purple blouse.

"That would love super on you, girl," Scarlet said.

"Now are you saying that because it's true or because since we're the same size you can borrow it," I teased.

"Both," Scarlet laughed, as I headed towards the register.

"Okay, next stop is Starbucks...I need caffeine," Kelly said, as we left the shop, when I saw Katelyn running towards us.

"Hey, Kate...what's up?" I asked.

"Girls, you've got to see this," Katelyn said, as she grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the quad.

_**Marie Point Of View:**_

"Ok, Mark start us off with Gothis Angel," I said, smiling at him. We were in the quad playing at the gazebo like we always did on Friday. Mark picked up his guitar and started picking at the first few note. Calvin was waiting for his time to come in on drums.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_  
_It's there, inside_  
_All I do is hide_  
_I wish that it_  
_Would just go away_  
_What would you do_  
_You do if you knew_  
_What would you do?_  
_(Yeah!)_

_All the pain falling in _  
_All the thoughts lead back to you _  
_Back to what was never said _  
_Back and forth, inside my head_  
_I can't handle this confusion _  
_I'm unable_  
_Come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone_  
_All by myself_  
_I need to get around this _  
_My words are cold,_  
_I don't want them to hurt you _  
_If I show you I don't think you understand _  
_Cause no one understands _  
_(Understands, yeah!)_

_All the pain falling in _  
_All the thoughts lead back to you _  
_Back to what was never said _  
_Back and forth, inside my head_  
_I can't handle this confusion _  
_I'm unable_  
_Come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere on and on _  
_I'm getting nowhere_-

_**Beeeeepppppppp...**_

'She is so dead.' I thought.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	12. Invitation

Thanks for all the Reviews.

\m/(^.^)\m/

Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.

List of songs used:

(chapter 6) _Blah Blah Blah(Grow Up)_- Avril Lavigne  
(chapter 8) _Cell Block Tango  
_(chapter 11) _Gothic Angel_ - Avril Lavigne & Evanescence

* * *

_Previously:_

_Marie Point Of View:_

_I'm going nowhere on and on _  
_I'm getting nowhere_-

_Beeeeepppppppp..._

_'She is so dead.' I thought._

_**Marie Point Of View:**_

"What is you problem, blonde twit," I growled. Tanya had just blow a blow-horn during my song.

"Sorry, but I have something important to do," Tanya smirked.

"What-finally have someone put a brain in your head," I growled. The only thing kept her in one piece was the fact that we were surrounded my people.

"I have invitations to hand out," Tanya said, dismissively, "Guys! Over here!"

**_Gabriella Point Of View:_**

"Guys! Over here!" Tanya yelled, as I step out of the mall and into the quad.

"Oh my gosh," Scarlet yelled, and pointed to the left. I turn and had to sifle a giggle. There was Edward, Emmett, and Jasper dressed in tuxes with sequins on them and Alice and Rosalie dressed as show-girl with those stupid three foot feather hats on.

"I'm have a sweet sixteen this Saturday. And I want everyone there," Tanya said, "The theme is Vegas.-oh, the party favors are $500 visa gift cards."

**_Lina Point Of View:_**  
**_(Random Teenage In Quad)_**

Now, I've seen when people stamped for something-one of the times was when Isabella needed a date for prom-but when Tanya mention $500 just for came, people went crazy. Tiara and her clones were the first to get their invitation (only 'cause when everyone else saw them, they backed-up).

"I'd be glad to help with anything you might need for the party." Tiara said.

"Don't you want an invitation, Isabella," Tanya said.

"Of course, I would love to be there to wish you happy birthday," Isabella said.

"Wonderful," Tanya said, with an eye roll.

I turned to my friend Jenna. "Isn't Tanya like seventeen already?"

"Yes-but you know her and Tiara always have to have the spot light," Jenna said.

"True," I said. _'I know it's something more though.'_

"Girl, come one," Jenna said, "We have some cake; wish her a happy birthday, and get $500 in return-easy money."

"Yea," I said.

_**Edward Point Of View:**_

I hate sequins...I hate sequins...I hate sequins. No change that, I hate Tanya.

She had the stupid idea that she could buy Bella's friends away and gain popularity.

Three reasons that's stupid:  
One, we're vampires. We don't want attention.  
Two, Bella is Bella. Her friends ain't just gonna turn are you for some cash.  
and Three, TANYA IS EVIL. NO ONE WANTS TO BE HER FRIENDS!

"Can we leave now," Rosalie growled.

"Fine," Tanya said, "I suppose, I should leave was you can buy my gifts." Then she turned and headed back to the parking lot.

'I want jewlery, Edward.' - Tanya

I looked back at Bella. She(_Isabella_, _Marie_, and _Gabriella_) was talking to her friends. I wanted to hold her and tell her the true about what Tanya had done. How she had had a friend come the the house all those years ago, and use her gift to force us to say those things to Bella. How she forced us no to go after Bella and contuines to make us stay with Tanya. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

And what hurt the most was that I couldn't tell Bella the most important thing that she needed to know.

_'Bella, I love you.'_

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	13. Party Time Troubles

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

_**AN:**_

_**For those of you who have noticed,**_  
_**I am no longer twilighter2468. My new**_  
_**name BlackPunkPrincess.**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Edward Point Of View:_

_"Can we leave now," Rosalie growled._

_"Fine," Tanya said, "I suppose, I should leave was you can buy my gifts."  
Then she turned and headed back to the parking lot._

_'I want jewlery, Edward.' - Tanya_

_I looked back at Bella. She(Isabella, Marie, and Gabriella) was talking  
to her friends. I wanted to hold her and tell her the true about what  
Tanya had done. How she had had a friend come the the house all those  
years ago, and use her gift to force us to say those things to Bella. How  
she forced us no to go after Bella and contuines to make us stay with  
Tanya. I wanted to, but I couldn't._

_And what hurt the most was that I couldn't tell Bella the most important thing  
that she needed to know._

_'Bella, I love you.'_

**_Edward 's Point Of View:_**

"I wanted a sixteen tier cake! Is that really so hard for you to understand!" Tanya yelled at the chef.

It was the day of her party and she was making everyone's life miserible (well, more so than usually).

_'Working for those lovely Dowle sisters was much better than this little brat.'_ the chef thought as he explained that a cake that tall wouldn't be able to hold itself up.

"I don't care-I want a sixteen tier cake and if you can't do it I'll find someone who ca," Tanya yelled.

**_[Time Jump: That evening]  
_****_Gabrielle's Point Of View:_**

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and my first thought was _'Dang, she's pinker.' _The theme of the party was Vegas but the colors were pink, black, and white.

_'Pinker?'_ - Isabella

_'Seriously?'_ -Marie

_'What?'_ - Me

_'We got to get her away from those preps.'_ - Marie

_'I can hear you, you know.'_ -Me

_'Girls, just go in the house.'_ - Isabella

"This is good to be an interresting night," I mummbled, as Jason opened my door.

"We go; we eat; we leaves. Simple-It would be to bad," Jason said.

"Don't count on that," I said.

**_Chef Andrew's Point Of View:_**

"I can't work for that like brat," Grey, one of my cooks, said.

"I agree with Grey-Have you seen the thing that she wants us to wear?" Tarah, one of my servers, said, gesturing to her mid-thigh high dress

"All of us girls look like Vegas hookers in them-I QUIT!" Lauren, another server, yelled.

"Me too."

"Count me in."

"Wait for me."

"What am I going to do," I said, as I sat down at the counter and put my head down.

**_Isabella(Izzy) Point Of View:_**

"I'm starved," Jason said, as he drapped his arm over Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Then let's go to the kicthen and get something," Mark said.

"I wonder there all the servers are," Marie said, as we entered the kicthen.

"And the cooks,"

"They quit," a muffled voice said. We looked over to the counter and saw Chef Andrew leaning over the counter.

"What?" I asked.

"That..that she-devil of a girl drove them all away," chef said.

""How?" Mark asked.

"The uniforms, the food chooses, the cake, the contiuned yelling until it's just a buzzing noise in the background-she is what kids in my day called a yenta-mouth," chef said.

"Well since you're short handed why don't we help you out," Gabrielle said.

"You'd help out instead of going to the party," chef said, looking up at us.

"Of course," Marie said, hopping onto the counter by chef Andrew. "You're the only one who know how to make my favorite chef-who else can make a birthday cake with all three of our favorite cakes and icings."

"Plus, who made all the cheerleaders that amazing congradulations-for-get-to-states cake," Gabriella said.

"We owe you, and you need the help-so just take it," Marie said.

"Okay," chef said, "But what about the uniforms, the girls took theirs with them,"

"Leave that to me," I said, and handed Mark my cell, "Call Scarlet and ask her to bring the Christmas talent show costumes with her when she comes."

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	14. Sweet Sixteen

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Isabella(Izzy) Point Of View:_

_"You'd help out instead of going to the party," chef said, looking up at us._

_"Of course," Marie said, hopping onto the counter by chef Andrew. "You're  
the only one who know how to make my favorite chef-who else can make  
a birthday cake with all three of our favorite cakes and icings."_

_"Plus, who made all the cheerleaders that amazing congradulations-for-get  
-to-states cake," Gabriella said._

_"We owe you, and you need the help-so just take it," Marie said._

_"Okay," chef said, "But what about the uniforms, the girls took theirs with  
them,"_

_"Leave that to me," I said, and handed Mark my cell, "Call Scarlet and ask  
her to bring the Christmas talent show costumes with her when she comes."_

**_Ruth(random kid at the party) Point Of View_**

"Omygosh," I said, walking thought the back doors. It was like walking into a Vegas casione.

"Okay, let's find a table," Stephanie said. We found one right beside the stage and soon hit the dance floor.

"Hey, where's Isabella and her sisters," Stephanie asked as the song came to a close.

"Don't know," Britany said. Just as an Che'nelle song came on. I turned to the stage and stopped.

"Found them," I said, and watched as everyone turn to see Isabella, Marie, Gabriella, and Scarlet struting down the stage, holding serving trays.

"Anybody hungry," Marie called out, and then they got swarmed.

_**Tanya Point Of View"**_

"That girl, is going down," I said, walking up to Tiara.

"Didn't you promised me some public humilation," I said.

"Yes, I did," She said, handing me a flashdrive, "Up-coming student president candidate: Rebecca Scott-She just loves to sing and dance."

"Thank you," I said.

_**Bella(Maria) Point Of View**_

"Hey, guys," I said into the mics. I was answered my screams.

"This is my birthday gift to the birthday girl-I hope she likes it," I said as the music started.

_Today I'm gonna ride away_  
_And feel the sun throughout my hair_  
_Finally free to be who I wanna be_  
_Who that is I don't really care_

_'Cuz I've got friends who love me_  
_Blue skies are above me_  
_My hair is everywhere_

_Sweet sixteen_  
_Gonna spread my wings_  
_Sweet sixteen_  
_It's my chance to shine_  
_Sweet sixteen_  
_Discovering_  
_Sweet sixteen_  
_So much more to life_  
_Sweet sixteen_

_Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance_  
_Radio is blastin' and the top is down_

_There ain't nothin' in my way_  
_'Cept the traffic of L.A._

_And I've got friends who love me_  
_Bright stars shine above me_  
_My blonde hair is everywhere_

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

_Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, and a daddy's always there_

_Sweet sixteen_  
_Gonna spread my wings_  
_Sweet sixteen_  
_It's my chance to shine_  
_Sweet sixteen_  
_Discovering_  
_Sweet sixteen_  
_So much more to life_  
_Sweet sixteen_

_I wanna know what it feels like_  
_I need to see it from the inside_  
_I can taste a bit of what I will find_  
_So much more to life_  
_Sweet sixteen_

_Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Discovering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more to life  
Sweet sixteen_

"Happy Birthday Tanya,"

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	15. Singing

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Isabella(Marie) Point Of View:_

_"Happy Birthday Tanya,"_

**Edward Point Of View:**

_'It's not even her party and everyone is watching her'_ - Tanya  
_'My daughter looks so beautiful and happy'_ - Esme & Carlisle **[speaking about Bella and not Tanya]**  
_'What I wouldn't give to be about to hug my sister again'_ - Emmett  
_'I want my sister back'_ - Rosalie  
_'Edward, she's looking at you'_ - Alice  
_'Edward, she still feels for you, I think-Longing...Pain...and something else, Love maybe' _- Jasper

That was the thoughts running through my family and Tanya's minds as Bella(Marie) sang.

"Happy Birthday Tanya," she said, before exiting the stage.

"Will that was our very own Marie Dowle," A blonde girl said, coming to the stafe. She's on both the drama and cheerleading team-I think her name is Tiara.

"As wonderful as Marie's little song was, I happen to know someone else who loves to sing. She does some babysitting for my mom.-So give it up for Rebecca Scott," Tiara said.

I turned my head and watched as Rebecca's friends try to get her to go to the stage.

"I don't sing," Rebecca called out.

"Then I wonder what could be on the video," Tiara said.

"What video," Rebecca asked.

"Hit it," Tiara said, then a large projection appeared on the side of the house.

**Rebecca Point Of View:**

I sat there in pure horror as I wacthed myself on the video praded around in a tee-shirt and short shorts, singing and dancing to Britney Spears.

_My loneliness is killing me_  
_I must confess, I still believe_  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Hit me baby one more time_  
_My loneliness is killing me_  
_I must confess, I still believe_  
_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Hit me baby one more time_

Everyone started laughing and I bolted for an exit.

**Isabella(Gabriella) Point Of View:**

I watched as Rebecca ran from the backyard with tears in her. Everyone was laughing, no one was thinking about how she felt.

"Girls, follow me," I said, to my table, which just to happened to be all the cheerleaders aside from Tiara and her little gang. We walked in to where Tiara was, which was still on the stage.

"Tiara Redwood, how could you," I said icilly.

**Tiara Point Of View:**

"Oh, take a chill pill, girl. It was funny," I said, "Everyone's laughing."

"No, not everyone's laughing," She said.

"Will what are you going to do about it," I said. She couldn't do anything is was summer, so she had no power over me.

"Cheer law 217 says, that at anything where the captian feels one of her squad is behaving in an uncheer standard, said cheerleader can be removed from squad," She said, and the rest of the squad backed her up.

"You can't do that to me," I said.

"I just did,-Girls, we're leaving," She said, turning away from me.

_Here comes the cheerleaders, queens in a row!_  
_We're hot, we're cool, we ain't no ho!_  
_We got style, we got class,_  
_and from behind a kick-in._

They smacked there butts and just kept walking.

"You can't do this to me," I said, but they didn't stop.

"Listen to me," I yelled, "Listen to me!"

"Tiara," I heard and turned to see Marie.

"What," I asked harshly.

"This is for Rebecca," Marie said, and then she pushed a piece of cake in my face.

**Tanya Point Of View:**

"This dress is Pranda," Tiara screamed, after Bella(Marie) smashed cake in her face and it got on her dress.

"Open party in the park-get there or stay here," Bella(Marie) said into the mic. Within a few minutes I found myself standing alone in the backyard with the Cullens in the house. I pulled out my cellphone and hit 5.

_"Hello Tanya,"_

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	16. Ingored

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Tanya Point Of View:_

_"This dress is Pranda," Tiara screamed,  
after Bella(Marie) __smashed cake in her  
face and it got on her dress._

_"Open party in the park-get there or  
stay here," Bella(Marie) __said into the  
mic. Within a few minutes I found  
myself standing __lone in the backyard  
with the Cullens in the house. I pulled  
__out my cellphone and hit 5._

_"Hello Tanya,"_

**Edward Point Of View:**

_"Tanya, I'll do what you ask, but i have to ask why you what to tortue this girl...I've never meet her and I felt sorry for her,"_

"She took what's mine and she has to pay," Tanya said, "Be here by next week,"

_"Why so soon,"_

"School starts soon...I want her senior year to be one she'll never forget," Tanya said, before ending her phone call.

_VISION:_

_The Dowle sisters walk into school and everyone shuns thems._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_"You decide what's about to happen to you,"_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_The Dowle sisters packing up a few suitcases._

_END VISION:_

"What has she done," Alice whispered.

**Bella(Isabelle) Point Of View:  
[TIME JUMP: the first day of school]**

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

The radio blasted as I pulled into the school parking lot.

"Senior year-thank God it's here," Gabriella said, hopping out of the convertible.

"All that means is four more years 'til we zap everyone's memories and move on," Marie said, pulling out her skateboard.

"Buzz Kill," Gabriella said.

"Prep," Marie said.

"Punk," Gabriella wiped.

"Pinker," Marie snapped.

"You do know we're basically arguing with ourself," I said. Just then the bell rang, and we had to hurry off to class.

**Gabriella Point Of View:**

"Hey, girls...Senior year are we excited," I said, as I found all the girls out of my classroom.

"About that, we came to a decesion," Scarlet said.

"What decesion...I don't remember us having a meeting schedula," I said.

"You're out," Kelly said.

"What," I said, hugging my books a little closer to my chest.

"You're off the squad," Katelyn said, and then they walked away from me.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Scarlet said, then she smacked my books out of my hands. I bent down to get my books, and looked up to see Tanya smirking at me.

**Marie Point Of View:**

"Hey, honey," I said, wrapping my arms around Henry's face and kissed his cheek. I was shocked when I felt him push me away.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Marie, I think we should...take a break," Henry said.

"What on earth would we do that," I asked.

"Marie, I...I just feel like we need sometime," Henry said.

"You're breaking up with me," I said, backing away from him.

"It's for the best," Henry said, before walking away, leaving my alone in the courtyard.

I heard someone giggle, and turn to find that it was Tanya.

**Isabelle Point Of View:**

"Helllo guys," I said, as I approached the drama club.

"Isabella, we were given some news yesterday that needs to be talked about," Rebecca said.

"What is it," I asked.

"You're being replaced," Liz said.

"What," I said, my voice sounding like a scream.

"Don't cause a scene," Keri said, "We all feel that it's time the drama club had a new face...I mean, come on, you've been head of the club since like forever."

"Go find a new club...We're done with you," Anne said.

**Thrid Point Of View:**

Isabelle, Marie, and Gabriella meet up at lunch and looked around to see everyone ignoring them. They looked over to the Cullens tables, and saw Tanya sitting at the table with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"I feel like fast food," Marie said, and then they walked out of the cafeteria

"That b***h is going down" They said together.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	17. Bella's Mad

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Thrid Point Of View:_

_Isabelle, Marie, and Gabriella meet up at _  
_lunch and looked around to see everyone _  
_ignoring them. They looked over to the _  
_Cullens tables, and saw Tanya sitting at the _  
_table with her arms crossed and a smile on _  
_her face._

_"I feel like fast food," Marie said, and then _  
_they walked out of the cafeteria_

_"That b***h is going down" They said together._

**_Rosalie Point _Of View:**

Emmett and I were out hunting, when we were suddenly slammed into the earth.

"You have about five seconds to tell me everything about what Tanya did before I start tearing you apart...piece by piece," I heard Bella growl, stepping out from behind a tree. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black hoody.

"Bella, we didn't mean it," I said, and then froze. I was able to speak with her, and there wasn't that pain. That's when I realized something else.

"You have us shielded," I said.

"Yes...now tell me what she's done," Bella growled.

**Bella Point Of View:**

"That b***h," I growled, wrapped my shield around the nearest tree and snapping it into firewood.

"Do you see now that we didn't want you to leave," Emmett said, "We've been snuck with that..thing...ever since. Edward is always trying to fight it be she made sure that he was always under that dang girl's control."

I looked at Emmett and final did what I wanted to seen I first saw them a few years ago, I hugged my big brother.

"I'm sorry," I said, starting to sob.

"No, Bella, we're sorry we should have made should that you were protected," Emmett said, trying to calm me down.

**Emmett Point Of View:**

After Bella had calmed down some, I realized how later it was.

"Tanya is going to send the rest out for us soon," I said.

"It's ok...you go back to them, and I'll take care of Tanya," I said.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	18. Get What You Deserve

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Emmett Point Of View:_

_After Bella had calmed down some,  
I realized how later it was._

_"Tanya is going to send the rest out  
for us soon," I said._

_"It's ok...you go back to them, and  
I'll take care of Tanya," I said._

**BELLA(Isabelle) Point Of View:**

"Now, how are we going to take care of the little tramp," Marie said.

"Why did we split up," Gabriella asked.

"Cause we think better when we do," Marie said, "I'm more evil and conniving. You're more manipulative and outgoing."

"And I have attendancy to be everything else," I said.

"Well, how are we going to do this," Gabriella asked.

"Beat her at her our game," I said.

"How we do that," Marie asked.

"We take back the school and then we take back the Cullens," I said.

******Tanya Point Of View:**

"Finally, everything's the way I way it," I said, taking Edward's arm and putting it over my shoulders. We had just come out of third block English, and I hadn't seen any of the _Bella_s (Isabelle, Marie, Gabriella) all day.

"Hey, guys have any of you seen Marie," I heard someone ask from my left. I turned and saw that boy-what's he's name...Henry. He was talking to one of the cheerleader.

"No, not seen her or Gabriella...and, we really need to apologize for the things we did and said yesterday," Scarlet said.

"Maybe they're just runnning late," another one the cheerleaders said.

"I hope so," Henry said.

"Even with her not here and Claire's influence, they pay her more attention," I growled.

******Thrid Point Of View**:  
_(Later the day after school)_

The Cullens all we sitting around the living, when they heard a knock at the door. The all turned to Edward, who was frowning.

"I can't hear anything from whoever it is," He said. Carlisle got up and answered the door. No one was there just a small box wrapped in brown paper and twine. On top of the box was a small letter: _To Tanya: You Get What You Deserve_.

Alice gasped but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Interresting," Tanya mumbled as Carlisle handed her the box.

Tanya opened the box and all she found was a letter.

_You've play you tricks; You've had your fun,_  
_But now, honey, your time has come._

_I would have been your friend. I would have been nice,_  
_But since you played with fire, now I'll play ice._

_I make you pay; I'll make you cry,_  
_But most importantly, I'll make you die._

_But not before I've had my fun._  
_Honey, welcome to my horror kingdom._

After she finished the letter, they heard every door in the house slam closed, and the front door deadbolt lock.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	19. Horror Kingdom Part 1 Bye Carlisle&Esme

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Thrid Point Of View:_

_Tanya opened the box and all she found was a letter._

**You've play you tricks; You've had your fun,**  
**But now, honey, your time has come.**

**I would have been your friend. I would have been nice,**  
**But since you played with fire, now I'll play ice.**

**I make you pay; I'll make you cry,**  
**But most importantly, I'll make you die.**

**But not before I've had my fun.**  
**Honey, welcome to my horror kingdom.**

_After she finished the letter, they heard every door in _  
_the house slam closed, and the front door deadbolt lock._

**Esme's Point Of View:**

"We checked all the doors, and they're lock," Emmett said, as the boys came back into the room.

"Well, then break them door," Tanya snapped.

"In case you didn't notice Tanya, we can't," Edward said, walking over to the dinning room table, "Here's an example." Then he punched down on the table. Now, I expected for the table to smash into a hundred little pieces; so, when Edward pulling his now bruised hand from the table, I went from calm to panicked.

"It would appear that while we are still vampires, something is causing us to exhibit human symptoms," Carlisle said.

"So in other words-No strength; no speed, probably; and whatever's doing this might be able to kill us," Rosalie said, and then the lights went out.

"This gets better and better," I said, standing up and then walking to the stairs.

"Where are you going," Carlisle said, grabbing my hand.

"There are a few flash lights upstairs in our closet," I said, "and I really don't want to be in the dark with whatever this thing is."

I went up to mine and Carlisle's room, and headed for the closet. I kept the flashlights on the top shelf. I reached up and grabbed one, then I heard something behind me. I turned around and didn't see anyone.

"I'm too jumpy right now," I said, closing the closet door and walking away. But before I reached to door, I saw a folded piece of paper on the bed. I picked it up and gasped at what it was-a picture from Edward and Bella's wedding.

"My little girl," I whispered sitting down on the bed. It was of me, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. We were all smiling. I missed that-smiling...being happy.

"Hello, mother," I heard behind me.

**Carlisle Point Of View:**

Esme had just been gone for two minutes, when we heard.

"Ahhh..."

"Esme," I yelled, running up the stairs. I heard the rest of the family follow behing me. When I got to the end of the hall where mine and Esme's room was, the door was locked.

"Esme," I called, trying to open the door; but it wouldn't open and Esme was still screaming. Soon me and all the boys were banging on the door. Then the screaming stopped.

"Esme," I said, backing away from the door. It slowly opened with a creaking sound, which was odd since Esme kept the house in perfect condition. I walked through the door and looked inside. The sight I saw brought me to my knees.

"Oh my God," Alice sobbed

Esme was laying on the bed, and it looked like someone had hacked away at her. She wasn't moving and her eyes were empty.

"What's this," I heard behind me. I turned away from the sight of Esme and saw Tanya picking up a piece of paper.

**Tanya Point Of View:**

_I went and took an axe_  
_And gave dear Esme forty whacks._  
_And now that you've saw what I had done_  
_I'll give Carlisle forty-one._

As soon as I finished reading the paper, everyone but Carlisle was thrown from the room and the door slammed shut.

"Two down...six to go," A voice whispered, before I heard Carlisle's screams.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	20. Horror Kingdom Part 2 Claire's Death

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Tanya Point Of View:_

**_I went and took an axe_**  
**_And gave dear Esme forty whacks._**  
**_And now that you've saw what I had done_**  
**_I'll give Carlisle forty-one._**

_As soon as I finished reading the paper, everyone  
but Carlisle was thrown from the room and the  
door slammed shut._

_"Two down...six to go," A voice whispered, before  
I heard Carlisle's screams._

**Alice Point Of View:  
**_(Two days later)_

I had never known fear in all the years I'd been a vampire until that package call.

"There's another letter," Rosalie said, from her place my the door. We, the girls, were hiding out in mine and Jasper's room, while the boys looked for a way out of the house.

"Read it," Tanya said.

"Why-So we know whose next," Rosalie snapped.

"Fine, I'll read it," Tanya whipped back, snatching the letter from Rosalie.

_One little girl came out to play _  
_She ruined my happiness, so I'll end her days_  
_She helped steal away my mate _  
_Now, go to the window and watch her fate_

**Bella(Isabelle) Point Of View:**

I had stolen away all the phone from the Cullen house and cut the power lines and phone lines. I wanted to drive them a little insane, before for I sent them the next poem-or threat, dependences on how you see it. Anyways I used Tanya's phone to call Claire and have her meet me at the Cullen's house.

"Tanya, where are you," A red haired woman called out, coming out of the tree the line.

"She can't come out and play right now," I said, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Who are you," She hissed, dropping into a defencive crouch.

"I'm Isabelle," I said.

"My name's Marie," Marie said, dropping down from her spot in the tree.

"And I'm Gabrielle," Gabrielle said, walking from the Garage.

"I remember you," Claire said, "You're that little-that did see call-oh, yes, whore thst stole her future."

"All you're the little b%$#h that's about to die," Marie said, before lunging at Claire.

**Alice Point Of View:**

"Oh my God,," Rosalie said.

"She's been doing this to us," I said.

"I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance," Tanya growled, right as Marie lunged at Clarie.

"Bella," Edward whispered. I hadn't even noticed the boys enter the room.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	21. Horror Kingdom Part 3 Bye Alice&Jasper

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:  
_**_One little girl came out to play _**  
**_She ruined my happiness, so I'll end her days_**  
**_She helped steal away my mate _**  
**_Now, go to the window and watch her fate_**

_Alice Point Of View:_

_"Oh my God,," Rosalie said._

_"She's been doing this to us," I said._

_"I knew I should have killed her when I had the  
chance," Tanya growled, right as Marie lunged at Clarie._

_"Bella," Edward whispered. I hadn't even noticed  
the boys enter the room._

**Rosalie Point Of View:**

"Why is she doing this," I said, holding onto Emmett.

"She can't be...I mean, guys come on, it's Bella," Jasper said, "She feels guilty at school just for turn down a guy...she can't kill. It's not her."

"You saw saw what she did Clarie," Tanya said, "It's her. Get it through your heads. She's not as perfect as you think."

"You're right," Alice said.

"WHAT," Emmett, Jasper, and I screamed. Edward still hadn't moved since Bella dissappeared.

"She better than I thought," Alice said, "because took care of your little puppet, so I can do this." Then she punched her right in the face.

**Edward Point Of View:**

As Tanya and Alice fought, the window began to fogged up.

"Guy, I think went getting another message," I said, backing away from the window. As the window fogged up, words back visible.

_Six little vampire in room_  
_Will soon all meet their doom_

_One is named Jasper_  
_And if you turn around you'll find he's a goner_

We all turn to where Jasper was, but he was gone. We then heard a scream followed by a laugh.

"Jasper, no," Alice scream, and fell to her knees. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh..." I said, rocking us back and forth, "It's going to be okay."

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Rosalie said, "Look at the window."

**Tanya Point Of View:**

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Rosalie said, "Look at the window."

_Don't you dare fret, Alice,_  
_You'll be next;_  
_But I'll give you a head started._  
_So run...run from the dark._

The door swung open, and we heard her laugh. The lights came on all throught the house.

"We have to get out of here," Rosalie said, and then the lights began to ficker.

"Run from the dark," I said, and the light shut off for a second before coming back on.

"Run," I yelled. We ran from the room and the the hallway lights started to ficker, so we kept running. Until we reaching the basement.

"What's wrong, Alice. Don't you want to play with me," I heard Bella's voice say. Emmett and Edward quickly pushed us girls behind them.

"Go away," I screamed. And then I heard the basement door open.

"Alice, it's time to play," Bella said, walking slowly down the steps. We all quickly moved to the corner oppisite the stairs.

"I don't want to play," Alice said, her voice cracking witth fear, as the basement light started to ficker.

"We don't have to play...we can sing," Bella said, reaching the final step.

"No, go away," Alice said, starting to cry, and Rosalie wrapped her arms around her.

"No...listen to me sing and then we can go play," Bella said, taking a step towards us.

_A - B - C - D - E - F - G_  
_I gonna make you play with me_  
_Scream and run with all your might_  
_But this is still my horror night_  
_So run and run from room to room_  
_You will all soon meet your doom_

Then she started laughing, walking closer to us. No, she wasn't laughing...she was crackling. She got this crazy look in her eyes and then...

The lights let out.

and Alice screamed.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	22. Horror Kingdom Part 4 Bye Emmett

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Tanya Point Of View:_

**_A - B - C - D - E - F - G_**  
**_I gonna make you play with me_**  
**_Scream and run with all your might_**  
**_But this is still my horror night_**  
**_So run and run from room to room_**  
**_You will all soon meet your doom_**

_Then she started laughing, walking closer to us. No, she wasn't laughing...she was crackling. She got this crazy look in her eyes and then..._

_The lights let out._

_and Alice screamed._

**Edward's Point Of View:**

"Esme...Carlisle..Jasper...Alice," Rosalie sobbed.

"Shhh," Emmett said, stroking her hair softly, "I've got one...It's gonna alright."

"We're all die," Tanya said.

"This don't make any sense," I said, "What is she gaining from this."

"Who knows when is comes to that crazy b-" Tanya started.

"I swear to God, Tanya, if you finish that that word, you won't have to worry about Bella killing you, cause I will," Emmett hissed.

"Why are you still defending her," Tanya screamed.

"She's my little sister...my family," Emmett said, and a folded piece of paper fell from the ceiling.

**Emmett Point Of View:**

_Emmett is really a great guy,  
But sadly now he has to die.  
And so you don't think this is fake,  
Turn around and behold the great snake._

Tanya read from the paper, and I couldn't stop myself from turning to look. I wasn't entirely disappointed. There are the wall was the outline of a gaint snake.

"That is suppose to scary us," Tanya said, "I think little Bella is slipping."

And just as she said Bella's name, the snake opened it's eyes.

"We should start run," I said, pulling Rosalie toward the stairs.

"Why," Tanya said, not noticing what I did. And then the brick wall shattered and there where the wall once stood was a fifty foot, black snake.

"That," I yelled as we all ran for the stairs.

**Rosalie Point Of View:**

We made it up stairs,just before the snake, Emmett and Edward shammed the door shut.

"It's not gonna stop 'til it gets what it wants," Emmett grunted, as he and Edward held the door shut, against the snake.

"Well, it's not getting you," I said.

"Edward, you better look after her," Emmett grunted.

"Don't talk like that," Edward grunted back, and then the snake stopped. But it didn't make me feel better, cause I knew it won't last. Emmett turned and looked at me, and in his eyes, I saw love...nothing but love for me.

"I love you, Rosie," He said.

"I love you, too," I sobbed, and then the snake broke through the floor.

And Emmett was no more.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	23. Horror Kingdom Part 4 Bye Rosalie

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Rosalie Point Of View:_

_"Edward, you better look after her," Emmett grunted._

_"Don't talk like that," Edward grunted back, and then the snake _  
_stopped. But it didn't make me feel better, cause I knew it won't _  
_last. Emmett turned and looked at me, and in his eyes, I saw _  
_love...nothing but love for me._

_"I love you, Rosie," He said._

_"I love you, too," I sobbed, and then the snake broke through _  
_the floor._

_And Emmett was no more._

**Edward Point Of View:**

"No...no...please, no," Rosalie sobbed into my chest.

"Rose, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," I whispered rubbing her back.

"Why...why is she doing this," She cried.

"Revenge against me," Tanya said. After seeing so many of us dissappear, she was breaking away.

"Then why didn't she just take you," Rosalie screaming breaking from my hold, and then soon crumpled to the floor sobbing, "Why my Emmett...why him?"

"I-" Tanya started, but them the sound of music filled the room.

"What now," I said. The music was coming from the dinning room.

I walked over to the doors and slid them apart. Inside looked like the inside of a bar with a stage on the back walk and a platform right in the center of the room.

"Table for three," a voice to my left said. I turned and saw a red-haired girl who was wearing a red and black corset top and black shorts. She didn't wait for me to replied, just led the way to the table right in front of the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemens, welcome to the Moonlight Lounge," a voice said, "For your entertainment, I am proud to present to beautiful, talented vixen, Isabella."

**Third Point Of View:**

Bella walked through the crutain. She was wearing a rhinestone-stunned corset suit, white feather tutu and white heels. Behind her were five other dances in black similiar outfits except their had on shorts instead of the tutu and each had large red feather fans.

Bella smiled walking up to the front of the stage.

"The dawn is approaching  
So our night is almost at it's end.  
What a pity this have been,  
When we all used to be good friends."

Bella said before the music started.

_The dress is Chanel_  
_The shoes YSL_  
_The bag is Dior_  
_Agent Provocateur_  
_My address today, LA by the way_  
_Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way_

_My rings are by Webster_  
_It makes the heads twirl_  
_They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"_  
_What! I am a good girl! _

Then the five dancers walked off the stage, and towards Rosalie. They opened their feather fans and waved them around and then covered Rosalie from head to toe.

"Presenting Miss Rosalie Hale," a voice said, and when the dancers removed their fans, Rosalie was gone.

A laugh brought their attention back

Bella reached down and pulled off the tutu, revieling a sheer, glittering mini-skirt.

_The age I adore, the day oh no more_  
_Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore_

_The Chateau for cocktails_  
_The Courtyard at night_  
_Downtown is for dinner_  
_The hell is divine_  
_You know I have found the words goin' round_  
_They all say my feet never do touch the ground_  
_What?_  
_I am a good girl!_

Bella walked over to the edge of the stage and then turned around and fell backwards. The waiter caughter her and carried her over to the lounge chair infront of Tanya and Edward.

_I am a good girl_

The crowds cheered as the music came to an end.

"And now a little poem for our guests of honor," Bella said, smiling.

_Roses are red and full of life,_  
_But soon they wilt and then they die._  
_So ladies and gents of the Moonlight Lounge_  
_Listen to Rosalie's final goodbye._

**Tanya Point Of View:**

The curtains opened, revieling Rosalie. She was in a simily white summer dress and had a white ribbon in her hair.

_playground school bell rings again _  
_rain clouds come to play again _  
_has no one told you she's not breathing? _  
_hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _  
_hello _

As Rosalie said, a hangman's noose lowered for the ceiling. A person in a black cloak came and fixed it around Rosalie's neck.

_if i smile and don't believe _  
_soon i know i'll wake from this dream _  
_don't try to fix me i'm not broken _  
_hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide _  
_don't cry _

_suddenly i know i'm not sleeping _  
_hello i'm still here _  
_all that's left of yesterday_

As the paino came to an end, the noose was jecked up and the lights shut off. When the lights came back on, me and Edward were back in the dining room, sitting at the table. And Rosalia was hanging in the kitchen doorway.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

I Am A Good Girl - Christina Aguilera

Hello - Evanescence

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	24. Horror Kingdom Part 5 Decision

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Tanya Point Of View:_

_As Rosalie said, a hangman's noose lowered for the ceiling. _  
_A person in a black cloak came and fixed it around Rosalie's _  
_neck._

_**if i smile and don't believe **_  
_**soon i know i'll wake from this dream **_  
_**don't try to fix me i'm not broken **_  
_**hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide **_  
_**don't cry **_

_**suddenly i know i'm not sleeping **_  
_**hello i'm still here **_  
_**all that's left of yesterday**_

_As the paino came to an end, the noose was jecked up and_  
_the lights shut off. When the lights came back on, me and_  
_Edward were back in the dining room, sitting at the table. _  
_And Rosalia was hanging in the kitchen doorway._

**Third Point Of View:**

"I-I can't to this...I just can't," Tanya said, running from the room. She ran towards the living room and tried the front door.

"Tanya, we're locking in calm down...calm dowm," Edward said, grabbing Tanya, but she kept fighting him.

"She's gonna kill us," Tanya cried, beating agianst Edward's chest, "Why did you have to change her."

"Why did I have to change her...she's my mate. That's why," Edward said, pushing her away.

"Stop saying that..It's a lie," She screamed, her voice eching back twice as loud.

"No, it's not," He yelled, and covered his ear as his voice echoed back.

"What is that bitch doing now?" Tanya screamed, covering her ears.

"Stop calling her that," Edward yelled.

"No...she stole my family," Tanya screamed.

"Wrong...you stole her," Edward yelled.

"Stop saying things like that...Ahhhh. Why won't it stop," Tanya yelled. The echoing was just getting louder and louder

_'Stop yelling at each other and it will' _a voice whispered through Edward's head.

"We need to stop yelling," Edward yelled.

"Why," Tanya yelled.

"Just do it," Edward yelled, then everything it silent.

"Is it over," Tanya whispered, waiting for the echo.

"Yes..for now," Edward said.

"What is she trying to do," Tanya whispered, and then the fireplace lit.

"We're about to find out," Edward said, staring into the flames.

**Edward Point Of View:**

The fire danced and the longer I stared at it, I began to see shapes and figures. It was Bella. She was holding out her hand for me. She was calling out for me. I took a step forward and felt Tanya grab hold of me.

"No, you can't leave me too," Tanya cried. Bella's face went from kind and inviting to a cold sneer the moment Tanya stopped me.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said, pulling Tanya away from the fireplace. The flames grew until they consumed the whole fireplace. The flame twisted and turned, and soon looked like Bella.

"You would have lived. You would have been safe.  
But now you both have sealed your fate."

Then the whole house shook. The glass began to shatter, and the floor crumpled. The floor soon became a fire pit and where you looked into it, it was like staring into hell itself. The flame Bella screamed, and the flames shot out towards Tanya.

"Help me, Edward," Tanya screamed, Grabbing my hand as the flames wrapped around her ankle.

"Hold on," I grunted, trying to pull her free.

"Edward, you need to choose," Bella said, stepping up behind me from the shadows.

"Bella," I grunted, as the fire pulled harder.

"Choose me or her," She said.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	25. Horror Kingdom Part6 The End of the Line

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Edward Point Of View:_

_**"You would have lived. You would have been safe.**_  
_**But now you both have sealed your fate."**_

_Then the whole house shook. The glass began to shatter, and the __floor crumpled.  
The floor soon became a fire pit and where you __looked into it, it was like staring into  
hell itself. The flame Bella __screamed, and the flames shot out towards Tanya._

_"Help me, Edward," Tanya screamed, Grabbing my hand as the flames __wrapped  
around her ankle._

_"Hold on," I grunted, trying to pull her free._

_"Edward, you need to choose," Bella said, stepping up behind me from __the shadows._

_"Bella," I grunted, as the fire pulled harder._

_"Choose me or her," She said._

**_Tanya's Point Of View:_**

"Bella," Edward grunted, as the fire tugged against me.

"Choose, Edward...me or her," Bella said, and the look in her eye show everything I'd done. It was when that I realized everything I'd done. I turned into the thing my papa said I would before I was turned...before he took my child.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the night of the first snow fall. Russia was covered in a beautiful white blanket. My farorite time of the year because it was so beautiful._

_"It's a girl," the midwife said, as she held up the baby._

_"Let me see her," I asked, triedly._

_"Take it away," My father said, and the woman left the room._

_"No, papa let me hold her," I called, sitting to sit up, but I was too weak. Mother got a cloth and wipped my forehead._

_"No, I have talerated you're disgrace for long enough," Father said, puliing mother away._

_"Papa, let me have my child," I said._

_"She is no longed you child, nor I your father," He said._

_"Give me my child...give me my daughter," I said._

_"You have ruined may lives...I will saved the child from the same fate," He said, leaving the room._

_"Give my my child...Give me my child," I screamed._

_END FLASHBACK_

My father was right. I was a disgrace. Also wanting what I couldn't have. I wanted married married men. 'Cause they were unbtainable. Just like I wanted Edward. I wanted him 'cause he was the one person I'd meet in all my years as a vampire that was easy to get I taken him, and this was my punishment. I'd destroyed a family, and I deserved what was going to happen to me for it.

"Edward," I said.

**Edward Point Of View:**

"Edward," Tanya said.

"It's gonna be okay," I said.

"Make a choice...her or me," Bella said.

"He doesn't need to choose," Tanya said, "I should of realize this a long time ago...and I'm sorry that...I'm so sorry." Then her hands began to slip.

"What are you doing," I whispered.

"Letting go...like I should have done when you met her," she said, releasing her grip.

"Tanya," I yelled, falling to my knees at the hole and watching her being dragged down.

_"In the end that her light shined bright,_  
_So may she now see heaven's true light."_

Those were the last words I heard, before everything went dark.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	26. Back to School

_**Thanks for all the Reviews.**_

_**\m/(^.^)\m/**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Edward Point Of View:_

_"He doesn't need to choose," Tanya said, "I should of realize this a long time _  
_ago...and I'm sorry that...I'm so sorry." Then her hands began to slip._

_"What are you doing," I whispered._

_"Letting go...like I should have done when you met her," she said, releasing _  
_her grip._

_"Tanya," I yelled, falling to my knees at the hole and watching her being _  
_dragged down._

**_"In the end that her light shined bright,_**  
**_So may she now see heaven's true light."_**

_Those were the last words I heard, before everything went dark._

**Edward Point Of View: **

"Edward, wake up...Edward, please, wkae up," Alice's voice rang out, as I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Alice staring down at me.

"Alice," I groaned, sitting up. Looking around, I found that were we in the living room. Everything was back to normal, nothing looked like we'd been placed through a horror film.

"Where's everyone," I asked.

"Waking up,"She said, she hesitated before she continued, "I was scared, Edward."

"Me too, Alice," I said.

"Alice," I heard Jasper call out.

"He's up," Alice said, before dissappearing up-stairs.

**Alice Point Of View: **

We spent the first part of the morning really just really making sure evryone was okay. And then we heard a knock at the door. We opened the door and there on the welcome mat was a little white envolope.

"Oh please not again," I said, as Carlisle opened the envolope.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I'm sorry I had to do that to you all, but I was...I really don't know. Something just _  
_said do it, and I did. I would like to say that I'm sorry I did, but then I'd be lying. I _  
_glad that for once I wasn't the one being tormented. I'm glad that I gave back what _  
_was given to me, ten times harder and didn't stop because I was afraid would happen  
after. I'm sorry that you think hurt, but you have to understand __that I was hurt  
when you all throw me away. And I know that is wasn't your fault __but still it hurt  
and then to have you all come and her to flaunt that she had the family __that I wasn't  
__good enough for...I snap, and then when I met Emmett and Rosalie in __the woods,  
everything just..._

_I don't know if I'm writing for you forgiveness or what. I just know that I did miss you all, _  
_and would like to talk. So if you would please just stay, then maybe we could. I know it's _  
_alot to ask after everything I put you through, but please I really want to talk and not _  
_have wonder what._

_Love, Bella_

"Are we staying," Esme asked.

"She didn't hurt us...She just scared," Jasper said.

"I'm being honest...she terrified me," Emmett said.

"What do we do," I asked, looking at Edward. He's the one that really needed to make the decesion. She was his mate-his soul mate.

"Stay," He said.

**Edward Point Of View: **

"It's so good to have you all back," Rebecca said, as she handled me and Alice the notes from history we had missed.

"Thanks," I said, taking the notes.

"Are you guys coming to the party to night for the game tomorrow," she said.

"No...we have to find the Dowle's sisters," I said.

"Fat chance of that," a voice from behind said. I turned around and saw Tiara standing there.

"Why not," Alice asked.

"I heard the Dowle's sister are going to bording school," Tiara said.

"Where'd you hear that," I asked.

"My dad has conects to everyone, and well, their Dad asked if my dad would be able to suggest all good schools," she said, proudly.

"That's a lie," I said. Bella had sent us that note. She wouldn't run away after asking us not to leave.

"Whatever don't believe me...just know that I'm right and ya'll are wrong," Tiara said, before walking away.

**Third Point of View:**

"She can't be leaving," Rosalie said. The Cullen kids were all behind the gym during lunch hour. None of them had seen Bella all day, and the rumor was that while the Cullens had been away for the week "camping", the Dowles had been away checking out bording school.

"Well, that's the word around school," Alice said.

"But what about the note," Emmett said.

"She's got to still be here," Edward said.

_I'm like the ring ringer_  
_I call the shots_  
_I'm like a fire cracker_  
_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_  
_I feel the ad-_

"Hello," Rosalie said, answering her cellphone.

_"Hi, Rosalie,"_

"Bella," Rosalie said.

_"I'm so glad you stayed,"_

"Where are you..I thought you wanted to talk," Rosalie said, her voice shaking a little.

_"I did but there I got scary and then I couldn't seem to make my feet work at take me to the cars,"_

"Well, do you want to meet us now,"

_"I can't..."_

"Bella, please...let's just meet," Edward said, stealing the phone from Rosalie.

_"I'm going to that that party to night at school,"_ Bella said, after a short paused.

"We'll be there," Edward said.

* * *

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW,**

**IT**

**WOULD**

**MAKE**

**ME**

**HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	27. Freak the Freak Out

__

**Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Previously:  
(Third Point Of View:)

"Bella, please...let's just meet," Edward said, stealing the phone from Rosalie.

"I'm going to that that party to night at school," Bella said, after a short paused.

"We'll be there," Edward said.

****

Tiara Point of View:

"Finally, everything is as it should," I said, as me and the rest of the drama club walked into the gym. Everything was decorated by me and looked fabulous.

"I can't believe you, Tiara," Scarlet said, looking around frown.

"What is your problem," I asked, as I grabbed a Coke from a freshman, who walked by.

"You have everyone seperated..and are turning this place into a literal hell on earth for everyone that isn't kissing you ass," Scarlet said.

"Just get over Scarlet, these stupid triples are gone, and I'm in control," I said, taking a sip of my Coke.

"You're just a sad, little, wanna be princess, who's nothing more than a back-stabbing bitch," Scarlet said.

"Take that back, or as the new student body president and head of drama and cheerleading squads, I'll make you life hell," I said, smirking.

"And as a black girl that knows Taekwondo, I'll kick your ass..." she said, "and F.Y.I. your nothing until Gabriellla and Isabelle offically are out this school, and then people have to actually vote."

"Who's going to go against me," I asked.

"I would," a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a girl with awful blonde hair that was clipped back into a messy bun, and she wearing an horrific brown sweater and jeans. She even had the nerdiest glasses on.

"You?...Please, don't make me laugh," I said.

"I'm serious," she said.

"What could you possible have on me," I said.

"I bet my voice is better that your's, you freaking banshee," she said, her voice shaking.

"You think you can better that me at singing," I asked.

"I know I am," she said, her voice a little stronger.

"I'm the new star of this school," I said.

"Than a little challange won't hurt you," Scarlet said.

"Bug off, Scarlet," I said.

"No, let's have her sing...and all the student decide the winner," Scarlet said.

"What you I get when I win," I asked.

"I won't run," the girl said, "but if I win, you quit everything,"

"Deal," I said, "I'm gonna wipe the floor with...whoever you are."

"Darlow Emie," she said.

****

Third Point of View:

"Miss Tiara Redwood," the DJ said, as the music

____

Baby, can't you see  
There's no escape  
Too high  
With a taste of your lips  
It's getting late  
Too high  
With a taste of your lips  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
Intoxicate me now

I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now  
I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now  
I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

"We love you Tiara," Elizabeth, Amy, and Rebecca screamed and the crowd applauded.

"Try not to lose to badly," Tiara said, bumping into Darlow.

""Hello, my name is Darlow Emie," Darlow said.

"Go home freak," a jock screamed, and the crowd laughed.

"And now Darlow Emie singing..." the DJ said.

"I would like to sing 'Freak the Freak Out'," Darlow said, as the music started.

____

Are you listening ,hear me talk hear me sing  
Open up the door , is it less is it more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
Is it something I should know, easy come easy go

______

Not in your head, don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate when you wait, don't we're relate  
I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?

"No, freaking way," Scarlet screamed, as Darlow pulled of her blonde wig, glass and sweater to reveal he brown curl, gold eyes and black sequene tank top.

"Marie," someone yelled, as the crowd cheered.

__

__

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit

Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (Hey!)

The gym doors opened and in stepped the Cullens.

__

Whoa (4x)

Patience runnin' thin runnin' thin come again  
Tell me what I get opposite opposite  
Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here

Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know  
What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.  
I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)

Whoa (8x)

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go  
(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)

Whoa (8x)

I scream your name, but you never listen  
No, you never listen!  
But you never listen...

I think we have a winner," the DJ said, as the crowd exploded into cheers.

"I'll be holding you to our little bet, Tiara," Marie said into the mic.

__

* * *

**PLEASE ****REVIEW,**

**IT ****WOULD ****MAKE**

**ME ****HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	28. Shut Up and Kiss Her

__

**Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_(Third Point Of View:)_

**_I scream your name, but you never listen_**  
**_No, you never listen!_**  
**_But you never listen..._**

_I think we have a winner," the DJ said, as the crowd exploded into cheers._

_"I'll be holding you to our little bet, Tiara," Marie said into the mic._

**(Maire's**_[Bella's]_** Point Of View:)**

"Oh, Marie, I'm so glad you're back."  
"Where are your sister?"  
"Are you really going to boarding school?"  
"I'm so sorry for how we acted."

A million questions hit me as I came of the stage.

"Sorry, guys...I'll answer you're questions in a secong, but I need to go get my sisters,"

**(Edward's Point Of View:)**

"She knows how to make an entrance," Rosalie said. _'I'm really missed her.'_

"Thanks," a voice said from behind. I turned around and saw Bella and Bella. One Bella was wearing a pink mini skirt, white tank top, and a pink cropped jacket and the other was in a pair of jeans and a black corset top with a white long sleeve shirt under it.

"Bella," I breathed.

"I think, we're gonna wanna move...unless you all want to get swarmed," Marie said, walking in from the gym and closing the door.

"This way," Gabriella said. At least I think it's Gabriella...It was the one in pink. She led us to a classroom and shut the door after we were in. It was queit. Bella didn't seem to want to be the one to break it, and none of us knew what to say. A few minutes into the silience and Bella broke the silience.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done anything that I did. I should of just left or..at the least held my temper," Bella(the one in the corset) said, "But when I saw you...at first I thought you had come looking for me...but then with Tanya and how none of you talk to me a school. I was just a push from snapping...and then the first day when everyone shunned us...me...you know...I'm sorry, and if-"

She kept going on, but my family's thought pulled me in.

_'Dude, please, she's family...stop the torture.'_ - Emmett  
_'Edward, stop her, please.'_ - Jasper  
_'11...10...9...8...'_ - Alice  
_'Edward, shut her up and kiss her'_ - Roaslie

"Bella stop," I said, stepping towards her.

"I'm so sorry...I should never have," She kept going. I knew she was about to stop, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. The second she was close enough, I crashed my lips to hers. I pulled away a few moments later.

"Are you ready to go back to the party, love," I said, lenning my forehead against hers.

"Yes," She said, smiling.

__

* * *

**PLEASE ****REVIEW,**

**IT ****WOULD ****MAKE**

**ME ****HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	29. Dances and a Flashback

__

**Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_(Edward's Point Of View:)_

_"I'm so sorry...I should never have," She kept going. I knew she _  
_was about to stop, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. _  
_The second she was close enough, I crashed my lips to hers. I _  
_pulled away a few moments later._

_"Are you ready to go back to the party, love," I said, lenning my _  
_forehead against hers._

_"Yes," She said, smiling._

**_(_Izzy_[Bella] _Point Of View:)**

"We're gonna slow things down for a little while ya'll...so grab someone special and head for the dance floor," The DJ said, as the music started.

"Dance with me," Edward said, holding out a hand to me.

"I'd love to," I said, taking his hand. He took as to the middle of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned on my on his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. We just swad with the music for a little.

"Bella," Edward said, as a new song started. The song was still slow.

"Hmmmm," I said.

"Emmett just thought...well...since Gabriella is dating Jason and Henry is dating Marie, are you cheating on me," Edward said, and I laughed.

"Henry dumped Marie on the first day of school...and Jason did the same to Gabriella," I said.

"But that was just because of Claire," Edward said.

"Trust me, Edward...these relationships don't matter," I said.

"What," he said. I pulled away from him and looked at his face.

"I've been away from you all for thirty years...been to high at least seven times, and not once has one of these relationship lasted through senior year," I said.

"But-" he said.

"Trust me...And if you don't look over there in the corner," I said, jesturing over to me(_Marie_) and Henry.

**(Marie_[Bella]_ Point Of View:)**

"Marie," Henry said, "Can we talk?"

"I was wondering when you get here," I said.

"Please, Marie," Henry said, "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter...we never were meant to be," I said.

"How can you say that," Henry said.

"Do you remember when we first meet," I asked.

"Of course...you almost made Scott into a Rachel," Henry said.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was my first day at school, and I was trying to find my way to Physics._

_"Hey, Angel. Wanna be my baby's momma," A boy said, before he slabbed my butt._

_"Scott," A boy beside him yelled. I turn around a gribbed his privates._

_"Do that again and I am plucking grapes," I said, squeezing him a little, "Or in your case raisins. Got it?"_

_"Yup," the boy said._

_"Good," I said and let him go. He fell back into the lockers holding himself._

_"I'm sorry for my idiot friend..I'm Henry," the boy,Henry, said._

_"Marie," I said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"After that you show me around and introducted me to the gang," I said.

"What's that have to do with anything," Henry asked.

"You and Lisa were so...I can't even say. I swear you and her just click, while you and me kinda don't," I said.

"Lisa and I have been friends since pre-k...She's my best friend," Henry said.

"Henry, you know all those songs she writes are about you...I stayed with you for so long because I'm selfish and can't be alone...but when you dumped me and the gang wouldn't talk to me, I realised something," I said.

"What," Henry asked.

"Henry, we had fun, but I don't have a relationship with you...I have a friendship," I said.

"But," Henry said.

"Look behind you," I said, and he did. Lisa was lenning up against the wall. She looking like me when I was human-pale, brown hair, brown eyes, and skinny. She was wearing demin shorts over black leggings and

"I'm not the girl for you..she is," I said, "So stop being a little girl and hiding behind our relationship, and go talk to her."

_**(Henry's Point Of View:)**_

"Lisa," I said.

"Hey, Henry," Lisa said, "Did you talk with Marie?"

"Yeah, we talked," I said.

"Happened...that tone means somethings going on," Lisa said.

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE ****REVIEW,**

**IT ****WOULD ****MAKE**

**ME ****HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	30. Birthday Party and a Flashback

**Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

Babydoll Gone Wrong - Skye Sweetnam

* * *

_Previously:_  
_(Henry's Point Of View:)_

_"Lisa," I said._

_"Hey, Henry," Lisa said, "Did you talk with Marie?"_

_"Yeah, we talked," I said._

_"Happened...that tone means somethings going on," Lisa said._

**_(Isabella[Bella] Point Of View:)  
_**_(a few weeks later)_

It has been a few weeks since everything happened, and the Cullens and I had almost gone back to normal. Edward was still a little up-set because, I didn't dump Jason; but after I asked him if he really hated _Isabella_ and _Marie_ that much that he'd rather date _Gabriella_, well that argument stop him from bringing it up again. To be honest the reason I hadn't dumped Jason yet was because I needed for him to do something wrong. I didn't feel like going through all the drama that happens when you just dump a guy so I'm stuck waiting. And that sounds so stupid, that I'm glad Edward has brought it up 'cause that explanation just would cause more issues.

Anyways, tonight's my party and dear old _Dad_ is letting me throw a party, and it's awesome. Not over-the-top crazy like Tanya's, my party was a pool party. And that meant that I wasn't in the over-the-top outfit or anything. I was in a pair of jeans and a one-shoulder, blue shirt. _Gabriella_ was in a pink bikini and one of those white swimming shirts. _Marie_ was in a pair of jean shorts and a black and white bikini top.

Everyone's hanging out, and none of the jocks have thrown me into the pool. _That by itself is a miracle if you ask me._ But sadly the clock' about to strike 11:30pm, so these people got to go.

"Hey, guys...thanks for coming to me and my sister's birthday. It's got to be one of the best we've had in a long time," I said, into the microphone. We'd turn the patio into a little stage, 'cause Henry said the band just had to play.

"-but like all great times, this party has to come to an end-" I said, and I got a few boo's, "I don't want the party to stop either, but my dad has rules-so Marie get up here and shut this party down."

After I finished I jumped off the patio, and was caught by none other than Edward.

"Hello, love," He said before giving me a kiss.

"Hey, Edward," I said, as the music started and we began to dance.

_Bang, boom, the beat_  
_My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_  
_Bang, boom, the beat_  
_My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_  
_Bang, boom, the beat_  
_My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat_

"You know tonight you met my dad," I said.

"Yeah...Carlisle is very excited to get to know Mr. Dowle," Edward said.

"Carlisle?...You'd think my boyfriend would be more interested," I said, spinning away from him.

_At night on my pillow_  
_The beat says hello_  
_He knows I'm gonna follow_  
_My headphones are on-a_  
_His low end is thumping_  
_Just me and him bumpin'_  
_The walls they are watchin'_  
_I'm turning red blushing_  
_You know that_

I dance by myself as Edward watched. While we were separated, I grow a little. Before I won't be on the dance floor at all-with or without vampire grace. I closed my eyes as I danced; and when I opened them, I couldn't see Edward.

_My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat_  
_He's beatin' down the door to get to me_  
_Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit_  
_The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_  
_My boyfriend is music_

_My boyfriend is music_  
_My boyfriend is music_  
_Yeah, music is my boyfriend_  
_He never takes the pressure off [x2]_

I continue to dance to the music, but kept looked for when Edward went. He couldn't have gone that far.

_Get up to go shower_  
_I'm dancing for hours_  
_He knows the way I like it_  
_He knows just how I want it_  
_You see my hips swaying_

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

_The moment's delaying_  
_It's inside my body_  
_My boyfriends a hottie_  
_You know that_

"Of course, I'm looking forward to meeting your 'father', love...I get to court you all over again," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Dance with me," I breathed, tilting my head back to look at him.

"As you wish," he said, and I felt a kiss on my neck.

_He's making me lose it_  
_I'll sing along lalalalala_  
_My boyfriend is music_  
_He's making me lose it_  
_I'll sing along lalalalala_  
_Lalalalala_  
_I'll sing along lalalala_  
_My boyfriend is music_  
_He's making me lose it_  
_I'll sing along lalalala_  
_lalalalala_

_Bang, the boom the beat_  
_He's beatin' down the door to get to me_  
_You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit_  
_The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_

_My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat_  
_He's beatin' down the door to get to me_  
_Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit_  
_The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit_  
_My boyfriend is grit_  
_My boyfriend is grit_  
_My boyfriend is music_

"Okay, ya'lll...you don't have to go home, but ya gotta get out of here," Marie said.

_TIME JUMP: MIDNIGHT_

"When is your 'daddy' going to get here, Bella," Alice asked. We (all the Cullens and me[_Isabella_, _Marie_, and _Gabriella_]) were waiting in the livingroom for my dad to get her.

"Soon," me, _Marie_, and _Gabriella_ said together.

"Really, Bella, the party's over and you say that your dad knows what you are, so can you please stopping being...well, three and go back to being one," Rosalie said.

"Fine," me, _Marie_, and _Gabriella_ said together. A few seconds later, it was just me sitting on the couch.

"Better," I asked.

"Much," Rosalie said, just as the front door opened.

"Girls," Dad called out.

"In here, Grey," I called. He walked into the livingroom, looked around at the Cullens, and smirked before coming to sit with me on the couch.

"So this are the vamps that left you," Grey said.

"You know," Alice asked.

"Yep...know since a hot little red-head tried to take a bite out of me," Grey said, smirking.

_FLASHBACK_

_New York City, New York: Ten Years Earlier_

_We was on my way back to my apartment. Tonight all three of us had had classes. Isabelle was taking classes to be a doctor; Marie was taking classes to be a teacher(history): and Gabriella was taking classes to be a lawyer._

_"College is getting boring," Marie said._

_"It's only boring cause-" Gabriella started, but stopped as a scent registered in our mind_

_VAMPIRE_

_I followed after the scent, and it led me to an alleyway. There I saw a red headed vampire throwing a drunken human around._

_"You know you shouldn't play with your food," Marie said. The vampire turned around and hissed at us._

_"Mine," the vampire hissed._

_"Don't want him," Gabriella said, but the vampire lunged at us. I didn't even think about it as I ended her. I'd learned a while ago that there are some vampire out there that will just kill you for being in there city so it truly is survival of the fittest._

_By the time I started the fire, I had almost forgotten all about the human._

_"Are you going to kill me," he asked. I was surprise he hadn't run while myself and the other vampire were fighting._

_"No," I said, and closed my eyes concentrating on my powers and sending Marie and Gabriella away. Last thing I needed was him freaking out because threre was three of me and one of him._

_"Please don't kill me," __he whispered over and over again. I couldn't just leave him there; so I picked him up and carried him back to me appartment._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I found found his wallet on him later, and sort of broken into his appartment and laid him in the bed," I said, walking over to Grey, "I put some empty beer bottle on the kicthen counter and a half bottle of vodka."

"I was convinced that I had gotten drunk and dream the whole thing up until I went to my job a few weeks later," Grey said, and grabbed my arm and pulled my into his lap.

"My professor had gotten the top six people in class an intership at his ferm and guess who got to word a his assistant," I said.

"I freaked out, and took and impromptu trip to the bar...where this angel brought me a nice tall brewskie," Grey laughed. I saw the Cullens confused faces and added.

"I-as in Marie-had a part time job as a waitress at a bar near campus," I said.

"So after a few beer, she came and sat down next to me...and it's been history every since," Grey said.

"So did you two..." Emmett hinted at, looking between us.

"Oh God no," I said, standing up, "He's like my brother."

"Hn...she's too moody," Grey said.

"I am not..." I said.

"Are too..."

"Am not..."

"Are too..."

"Am not..."

"Are too..."

"Am not..."

"Are too..."

"Am not..."

"Are too..."

"You know what...shut-up," I said.

* * *

**PLEASE ****REVIEW,**

**IT ****WOULD ****MAKE**

**ME ****HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	31. Prom

**Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_(Bella's Point Of View:)_

_"Am not..."_

_"Are too..."_

_"Am not..."_

_"Are too..."_

_"You know what...shut-up," I said._

_**(Third Point Of View:)**_  
_(Time Jump-Prom Night)_

"And now introducing Harman High's own Marie Dowle," Stephen, head of the prom committee, said, as Marie walked onto the stage. Marie was wearing a black, strapless princess gown that was knee-length. She had on elbow high, fingerless gloves and black heels.

"Hey, guys," Marie said into the mic, "Welcome to Senior Prom."

The crowd cheered.

"Okay, so first were going to have some funny and get in some dances then, it's time for the Royal Court will be announced...hit it, Henry."

_**(Gabriella[Bella] Point Of View:)**_

"Gabriella, I have something for you," Jason said, handing me a black velvet box.

"You shouldn't have," I said, before opening the box. Inside was a hotel key to a room at the Firefly Inn.

"You really shouldn't have...Jason, we've been through this before...I'm not ready," I said. Every since the end of the Tanya fiasco, Jason had been trying to push me into having sex.

"Come on, babe...what's the big deal," Jason said.

"The big deal is I'm not ready...I wasn't ready when we started dating and I'm still not ready," I said.

"Come on, it's been almost four years," Jason said, "There are freshmen getting more than me."

"Jason, can't you-" I started.

"Harman High...it is time to announce our royal court," Stephen said over the mic, "First our Duke...Issac Grray." The crowd cheered as Issac came on stage and got his sash. "Next is our Prince...Freddy Micheals." The crowd cheered as Freddy came on stage and got his sash. "And the last of our crown bros...our king...Jason Lee." The crowd cheered.

"Here, Babe," Jason said, handing me the hotel key before downing the rest of his punch, "We got the room 'til eight tomorrow...just think about it." Then he went and got his crown.

"That's so pathetic," I heard behide me. I turned around and saw Tiara. She was in a full length red dress that had slits going up both sides of it.

"Excuse me," I said.

"The only reason he's with you is cause he doesn't want to look like the bad boy and dump you," Tiara said.

"Really," I said.

"Yes," Tiara said, stepping up to me.

"Then Why did he get us a room key," I asked, holding up the key card. Tiara paled.

"Our Duchess...Tiara Redwood," Stephen said.

"Congradulation," I said.

_**(Tiara Point Of View:)**_

"Our princess...or I sure say princesses...Marie and Isabella Dowle," Stephen said.

_'I can't let her win,'_ I thought, looking at her and then at Jason.

"And then one everyone been waiting for...Our Queen...Gabriella Dowle," Stephen said. I grabbed the mic from Stephen.

"I sleep with Jason Lee," I said, and everything went quiet.

"Gabriella, I finally beat you at something...It's not all about you," I said, expecting her to freak out and run out of the gym. But she didn't. She just walked up to the stage.

"Tiara, Jason," She said, "thank you."

"What," Jason and I said.

"Jason, I can't tell you how reliezed I am to not be dating you because..well, you're a pig," Gabriella said.

_'She ain't to far off,'_ I thought.

"And Tiara..you're just a sad little girl..who I pity," She said, "And I'm not going to let you get to be...Mind over matter."

"Excuss me," I said.

"I don't mind 'cause you don't matter," She said, "Enjoy your night everybody." She finished before heading to the doors.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Coming soon  
Graduation and a *SURPRISE*_

* * *

**PLEASE ****REVIEW,**

**IT ****WOULD ****MAKE**

**ME ****HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	32. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

**t(*.*t)**

Hi everyone,

I'm so sorry about not updating but this hav\s been a very crappy last few months. My my computer got a virvus and completely died on me so everything is messed up. And i have to send my computer to geek squad. And then my grandma got taken to the hospital and a few more things.

I should be updating soon but cut me some slack 'cause..well, i'm having a crappy few months.

~BlackPunkPrincess~

_The biggest challenge in life _  
_is to be yourself in a world _  
_that is trying to make you  
like everyone else. -Unknown_

* * *

**PLEASE ****REVIEW,**

**IT ****WOULD ****MAKE**

**ME ****HAPPY!**

**:P**

**\/**


	33. Graduation

**Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_(Tiara Point Of View:)_

_"And Tiara..you're just a sad little girl..who I pity," She _  
_said, "And I'm not going to let you get to me...Mind over _  
_matter."_

_"Excuss me," I said._

_"I don't mind 'cause you don't matter," She said, "Enjoy _  
_your night everybody." She finished before heading to _  
_the doors._

**(Edward's Point Of View:)**

"This has been the best year ever," Emmett said, as we all sat in the family room. Everyone just looked at him.

"Are you on crack," Bella said, from her spot on the couch as she ran her fingers thrugh my hair absent mindedly. I was sitting on the floor in front of her. She stopped and gave him a are-you-insane look.

"What was fun for you," Bella asked, "When you were Tanya's little puppets, or when I snapped and it became a horrorr film around here."

"Not like that," Emmett said, giving Bella a goofy smile, "I mean, us all be together again."

"Thanks sweet, Emmett," Bella said, going over and hugging him.

"I know," Emmett said, then turned to Jasper, "Told you I could be sentimental."

"And you just ruined it," Bella said, pulling away and slapping the back of his head.

"Bella, come on...we have to get ready for graduation," Alice called, from upstairs, "And I'm dressing all three of you."

"Save me," I groaned, hiding my head in a couch pillow, as the boys laughed.

**(Bella**_[Isabella]_**'s Point Of View:)**

"Can you believe it's already graduation," Scarlet said, as we waited to get our diplomas.

"No, the year just flew by," I said, as I watched Edward, get his diploma.

"...And to think I used to think you were gay," I heard Scarlet say.

"What," I asked, looking at her.

"I said that before Edward I thought you were gay because you can make any man drool and yet you were single for almost all of high school...So odd," she said.

"I was waiting for the right one," I said.

"Good thing you did," Scarlet said, "Saved you a bunch of drama."

**(Edward****'s Point Of View:)**

"And our class president and valedictorian...Isabella Catherine Dowle," Principle Calvin said, and the crowd cheered.

"Hello class of 2012..." Bella started her speech.

_'This is how things should have been before'_ - Esme  
_'The families back together'_ - Carlisle  
_'I got my little sister back'_ - Emmett  
_'Everything's how it should be'_ - Rosalie  
_'Tranquility...Happiness...'_ - Jasper  
_'The family is now complete'_ - Alice  
_'If you hurt her Edward, I'll kill you.'_ - Grey

"...As Ralph Waldo Emerson said, 'Do not go where the path may lead; go instead where there is no path and leave a trail'...Congradulation class of 2012...We made it," Bella said. The crowd cheered, and the graduation threw their hats up into the air.

~.O.~

That night at the Dowle's, Bella was throwing a graduation party. Everyone went and five minutes before midnight, They was a special preformance

**(Marie's Point Of View:)**

"Hello, graduating class of 2012," I said into the mic, and the crowd cheered.

"Now, come on...this is our last year. I know ya'll can do better than that...Now let my hear you scream," I said, and they screamed.

"Now, let's take a trip to the future and see where everyone is in a few years," I said, and the music started, "Mark, you're up."

"1, 2, 3, 4," Mark said and the screen behind us lit up. It was a picture of the band, slowly it morphed in the cover art for a cd of the band minus Marie.

_Smudged funnies in a broken bottle on the dot at nine_  
_Daddy throws clothes, throws on an old stove_  
_I'm crying in the corner at five_  
_Well I've seen black and I've seen blue but fine lines I don't see_  
_And just because I am in misery_  
_Don't mean a thing that I want to know_  
_That I want to know_

A picture of Roxy Sanders(A.K.A. Gothic Chic) slowly morphed into her fifteen years older, no piercing, at a rally for prisedence, and then morphed again to her in the oval office.

_Graduation Day_  
_Graduation Day_  
_We take back everything we said about you_

A picture of Issac Grray, Freddy Micheals, Stephen Jones, and Joseph William(A.K.A. Total Jocks) slowly morphed into all of them in military uniforms.

_September_  
_As far as she remember, they don't teach humility_  
_And just because her only signal is mayday_  
_Don't it mean a thing_  
_Well she's seen love and she's faired war but fairness she can't see_  
_And just because I am in misery_  
_Don't it mean a thing that she wants to know_  
_That she wants to know_

A picture of Brandy Brown(A.K.A. Fat Girl) at her yoga class slowly had Brandy getting smaller and smaller, and then a picture of her as a model in Paris.

_Graduation Day_  
_Graduation Day_  
_We take back everything we said about you_

A picture of Wallace Scott, Jackson Thomas, Mills Hicks, and Isabelle Green(A.K.A. Nerd Herd) transforms into them on a space station.

_That camaraderie's old_  
_Doing what I'm told_  
_And everybody knows this is getting out of hand_  
_Everybody is dying for_  
_That chance to be heard not ignored_  
_And everybody knows this is getting out of hand_

A picture of Kevin Harrison(A.K.A. Bad Boy) morphes to him in a chef uniform at some fancy resturaunt.

_Graduation Day_  
_Graduation Day_  
_We take back everything we said about you_

A picture of _Isabelle_ and Edward appeared and then morphed into a wedding photo.

_I'm not going to school_

"High School's offical over people," Mark said.

* * *

**PLEASE ****REVIEW,**

**IT ****WOULD ****MAKE**

**ME ****HAPPY**

**:P**

**\/**


	34. Epilogue

**Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**P.S. The song from the last chapter was Graduation Day by Head Automatica.**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_(Marie's Point Of View:)_

Graduation Day  
Graduation Day  
We take back everything we said about you

_A picture of Isabelle and Edward appeared and _  
_then morphed into a wedding photo._

I'm not going to school

_"High School's offical over people," Mark said._

**(Bella's Point Of View:)  
**_Ten Year Later_

"Today, President Sanders went on her world tour...  
And in other news, the band Ripcord release they thrid  
album Better Luck Next Time..."

"I can't believe that everything from that slide show came true," Grey said, from his spot on the couch.

"When will you learn not to bet against Alice," I asked, from my place by the fireplace.

"When she helps me win the lottery," he answered.

"Not going to happen," Alice called from the kitchen.

"Come on, Alice...Help me out," Grey called back.

"This reminds me of a song," Marie said, appearing beside Grey and pulled out a harmonica.

_My friend is human,_  
_And my human is blue._  
_'Cause he ain't no green;_  
_And he says Alice is mean._

"Aw...Shut-up, Marie," Grey said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Spoil Sport," Marie said, before dissappearing.

"I thought you had them under control," Grey said to me.

"Sometimes they just pop up," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

**(Thrid Point Of View:)**

"Are you sure you want to do this," a woman with blonde hair asked.

"Irnie, they took Claire from me and Tanya from you," a brunette said, "They deserve this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I left it at a place where I can come back to and add a sequel if I want.

So leave me a review and tell me how I did and don't forget to check out my other stories.

**\/**


End file.
